Daños colaterales
by Petite Rveur
Summary: [Semi AU] Con el propósito de que el príncipe Zen se interese en una chica noble, el Rey Izana invita a Shirayuki a estudiar herbolaria en Clarines. Para eso, Zen envía a un hombre de su confianza para escoltarla en su viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime no me pertenece.

* * *

Primer paso

.

* * *

 _No esperes que las condiciones sean perfectas para comenzar, el principio hace las condiciones perfectas.- Alan Cohen_

* * *

.

Zen caminó a paso firme por los majestuosos pasillos del palacio, nervioso, apretando los puños a los lados de su cuerpo y soltándolos inmediatamente, para liberar un poco de la tremenda carga de adrenalina que contenía en su cuerpo en ese instante.

Y es que cada vez que era llamado de improviso por el rey Izana, las cosas se ponían color marrón oscuro.

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta hecha de mármol esculpido, y respirando profundo una, dos veces, para infundirse fuerzas, entró.

—Me llamaba, su Majestad— se inclinó en respetuosa reverencia frente a su hermano de sangre, pero más que una pregunta, eso era una total afirmación.

—Oh, Zen, estás aquí— el rey se levantó del elegante diván sobre el que estaba echado, casi con desinterés.

El príncipe no se sorprendió de la actitud de su hermano mayor, él siempre había tenido ese aire etéreo, de completo desinterés sobre las cosas materiales, aún en casos importantes. Lo que no se esperaba su Alteza, era encontrarse ahí, sentado junto a la ventana y bebiendo té como si no tuviese nada de extraordinario, al rey de Tanbarun, el reino vecino.

—Su Majestad Shenazard— lo saludó.

—¡Qué gusto verte, príncipe Zen! Has crecido mucho— le devolvió el saludo, el hombre con su típico tono entusiasmado—. Y, por cierto, felicidades.

La expresión que puso el menor en ese momento fue un indicio de que no entendió a qué se refería el gobernante, por lo que éste se atrevió a explicar:

—¿No cumpliste diecinueva años hace unas pocas semanas? Felicidades, eres todo un hombre.

 _Oh, eso_.

Algo le decía que ya sabía qué hacía el rey Shenazard ahí y de qué iría esa conversación.

—Así es, Zen— intervino Izana, con un tono que a él le pareció más bien sospechoso—. Ya eres todo un hombre; uno que, además, es príncipe de una nación y que tiene muchas responsabilidades.

—Eso lo sé muy bien, Majestad, pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver mi edad con eso; hasta el momento he cumplido con todas mis obligaciones.

—A lo que voy, Zen— puntualizó el monarca más joven—, es que ya estás en edad de contraer matrimonio.

Por un momento, reinó el silencio absoluto en aquella habitación.

—¿Qué?— fue el chico quien rompió el silencio finalmente, incrédulo y alterado por partes iguales— ¿Por qué? Tú no tomaste una esposa sino hasta hace muy poco, ¡y me llevas por varios años! Además, no veo la necesidad de casarme, si tú ya tienes esposa.

—No te alteres— le recomendó su hermano—, sé muy bien cómo te sientes, y créeme que, de estar en mis manos, habría retrasado esto por el mayor tiempo posible.

La voz conciliadora de Izana hacía que le resultara imposible a su hermano menor estar enfadado con él. Zen se vio obligado a relajar la expresión iracunda que se había forjado en sus suaves facciones.

—Lamento decir que tengo parte de la culpa— declaró nuevamente el rey de Clarines, y lo miró fijamente con su par de ojos azules—; es debido a que tardé tanto tiempo en elegir una esposa, que el Consejo, esta vez, para evitar imprevistos, decidió que acelerarían _un poco_ el proceso contigo. Lo siento.

Nuevamente, las palabras murieron en la garganta del menor, incapaz de culpar realmente a su hermano. Ninguno de los dos había sido partidario de los convencionalismos en cuanto a ese aspecto refería, mostrándose absolutamente en contra de los matrimonios concertados. Él no esperaba nada menos que poder elegir él mismo a una chica que amara lo suficiente como para convertirla en su esposa.

—Sin embargo— interrumpió nuevamente Izana, llamando la atención del príncipe—, he negociado con el Consejo y he obtenido una serie de… concesiones.

—Y ahí es donde intervengo yo— anunció el rey del país vecino, con una sonrisa afable.

—¿Qué quiere decir, su Majestad Shenazard?

—He logrado un plazo de dos años para que te decidas por alguna joven— acotó el rey más joven.

—Y yo tengo a la candidata perfecta.

—¿Candidata?— se apresuró a cuestionar, inseguro y cauto.

—No te alteres— le detuvo el mayor en la habitación—, es una aprendiz de herbolaria a la que mi hijo, el príncipe Raj, le ha otorgado un título nobiliario, _"Amiga de la Corona",_ ni más, ni menos. Es una chica encantadora, y estoy seguro de que _amaría_ conocer Clarines y su medicina.

—Y si es una candidata _tan perfecta_ como para ser princesa consorte, ¿por qué no se compromete con el primer príncipe de su nación? Tengo entendido que tiene la misma edad que yo— cuestionó el segundo heredero al trono, cruzándose de brazos y cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra.

—¡Hah! ¡Nada le gustaría más a ese chico!— sonrió el mayor, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, meciendo sus rizos marrones—. Él cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero él lleva enamorado de esa chica por bastante tiempo ¡Y no es para menos; es una criaturita ciertamente adorable! No por nada tiene un título como ése. Lamentablemente— prosiguió—, el príncipe Raj es el primer heredero al trono de Tanbarun y debe desposar a alguien con un perfil aristocrático más… _beneficioso_. Es una carga con la que no tendrán que lidiar sus dos hermanos menores.

—Y ella… ¿está de acuerdo con esto?

Esta vez, su pregunta fue cauteloso, no queriendo bajar del todo sus defensas, que por ningún motivo se pensara que estaba consintiendo nada de aquello. Sin embargo, el curso de la conversación lo estaba obligando a recibir el asunto con otra disposición.

—Lo estará— le aseguró el castaño—. Como he dicho ya, es una estudiante de medicina que estará encantada de tener la oportunidad de aprender sobre la herbolaría de Clarines.

—Y de ser así, concederle una beca de aprendiz de farmacéutica de la Corte no sería un inconveniente en lo absoluto.

Hubo otro segundo entero de silencio cuando ambos reyes acabaron de hablar. Los hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada largamente antes de que el mayor rompiera el contacto visual y suspiraron.

—No te estamos imponiendo que te cases con ella, Zen— le aclaró el agraciado rey de Clarines—, solo te estamos diciendo que sería _bueno_ que la conocieras. Es un buen partido; por lo que dice su Majestad Shenazard, es una buena chica, bonita y tiene un título. Si las cosas no funcionan, aún tienes dos años para conocer a otra chica que calce con los requisitos— otra pausa—. Con todo, te estarías ahorrando el tener que celebrar un baile o una serie de entrevistas que, _estoy segurísimo_ , serían un incordio para ti, ya que, a menos que cuentes a la señorita Kiki, no tienes mucha experiencia que digamos, relacionándote con chicas.

El rey sonrió al terminar este último comentario convencido de que eso bastaría para hacer que su hermano aprobara la propuesta. A su vez, Zen se ruborizó por completo, haciendo un contraste bastante curioso entre su piel sonrosada, sus ojos azules y su cabello plateado.

Con eso, Izana supo que había dado en el blanco. Efectivamente, de no ser por Lady Kiki, que dicho sea de paso, había comenzado a fungir como su guardaespaldas desde hace un par de años, debido a su –también- renuencia por contraer matrimonio y a su increíble habilidad con la espada, y a la que trataba completamente como a un par, Zen no tendría contacto alguno con el género opuesto.

El albino suspiró, resignado, sabiéndose derrotado.

—Muy bien— accedió al fin el más joven de aquella habitación—, si así van a ser las cosas, no veo razón para oponerme tajantemente— una pausa—. Solo tengo una condición.

—Tú dirás.

—Quiero que alguien de mi confianza vaya en la delegación que irá a buscarla.

Entonces, los otro dos sonrieron, satisfechos. Las cosas estaban yendo bien.

—Entonces, todo arreglado— sentenció Shenazard, sonriéndole—. Pasado mañana volveré a Tanbarun y le informaré a Shirayuki nuestro arreglo. Por favor, espérenla aquí dentro de un mes.

Y con eso, el rey se levantó del sitio que había estado ocupando junto a la ventana y se dispuso a marchar hacia la puerta por donde Zen había entrado hace ya un buen rato atrás. Una vez que ambos hermanos se quedaron a solas, Zen sintió que podía respirar con normalidad nuevamente. Suspiró, agotado y solo entonces, encaró a Izana con la mirada.

—¿Puedes explicarme de qué va todo esto, hermano?

—No sé de por qué piensas que te estoy ocultando algo. Lo que te he contado es cuanto ha ocurrido.

—Tú no eres de los que da una puntada sin hilo, hermano. Tú planeas algo.

—Nada— aseguró el rey, pasándose una mano por el cabello rubio cenizo—; únicamente estoy velando por el futuro de mi adorado hermano menor— y sonrió.

Y ahí estaba. La sonrisa de Izana, esa sonrisa que Zen conocía tan bien y que siempre –siempre- significaba que tenía algo entre manos. Ante esto, el albino alzó una ceja, incrédulo de lo que decía el otro. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ya había aceptado. Y él no rompía su palabra.

Con eso en mente, el chico se inclinó respetuosamente ante su Majestad y salió por la puerta de mármol esculpido que dirigía hacia los pasillos del castillo.

El rey Shenazard partiría pasado mañana y tenía que elegir una escolta que fuera de su confianza.

Tenía que hablar con Mitsuhide.

Ése era un tema. Por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que, a medida que avanzaba con pasos largos y firmes hacia su propio despacho, en donde estarían esperándolo sus guardaespaldas, iba tomando conciencia sobre lo que acababa de suceder: querían comprometerlo, y para eso le habían –o más bien, lo harían- traído a una chica al palacio, a la que podía aceptar o rechazar según fuera su soberana voluntad.

 _Shirayuki_ , había dicho Shenazard, que era su nombre. Y además, tenía un título de nobleza, _"Amiga de la Corona"._ No podía evitar sentirse curioso al respecto, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? ¿Qué tipo de persona hay que ser para tener ese nombre y ese título?

Gruñó y se ruborizó de solo pensarlo. Ciertamente, y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, comenzaba a emocionarse con la llegada de esta chica. Y algo no se sentía bien en eso.

Definitivamente, tenía que hablar con Mitsuhide.

* * *

 _Al fin_ , se dijo a sí misma, emocionada, mientras trotaba por los pasillos del palacio en el que residía por mera tolerancia de sus dueños, pero que reconocía como su hogar. _¡Al fin ha llegado!,_ se repitió.

Y es que los días en que su Majestad había estado lejos se le habían antojado eternos, a pesar de haber sido algo menos de dos semanas. ¡Por supuesto que tenía otras cosas que hacer durante su ausencia! Sus sesiones de estudio matutinas en la biblioteca y los paseos con la princesa Rona después del almuerzo seguían ahí, incluso las tardes en que, de vez en cuando, veía los entrenamientos con la espada que tenían los príncipes Raj y Eugena, cuando caía el fresco. Pero, de todos modos, y aunque no tuviera la oportunidad de verlo a diario, la presencia del rey Shenazard en el castillo siempre era tranquilizadora.

Había pensado ir a darle la bienvenida en cuanto fue informada de su arribo, solo esperaría a que se refrescara un poco del largo viaje desde el reino de Clarines, luego de reunirse con el rey de dicha nación.

¡Oh, Clarines!Había oído tanto de aquel lugar. Sabía que sus avances en la medicina y el estudio de las hierbas medicinales eran notables, así como también había oído las historias de caballeros más asombrosas que se contaban en el mercado sobre aquellas tierras. ¡Oh, cuándo deseaba conocerlo algún día!

No pusdo ocultar su sorpresa cuando, sobre el aviso de la llegada de su Majestad a casa, también se le informó que él la había llamado. No tardó un solo segundo en asentir con la cabeza y apresurarse al lugar donde el guardia la había dicho que se encontraría su benefactor esperando por ella.

—Con su permiso, su Majestad, ¿me ha mandado llamar?

—¡Shirayuki, querida!— saludó el hombre una vez hubo ella cerrado la puerta— Mou, qué trato más impersonal, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que prefiero que me llames "tío"?

—Aunque me diga eso, su Majestad— rio nerviosamente mientras se ruborizaba—, no sería adecuado.

Ante eso, Shenazard rio levemente por la reacción de su protegida. No podía ser más encantadora.

Esa pobre chica. Recordaba haberla conocida hace un par de años, cuando el idiota de su hijo mayor se encaprichó con una chica del pueblo que poseía una particularidad que no pasaba desapercibida en absoluto: tenía el cabello rojo. Luego de eso, el primer príncipe le había hecho pasar por tantas dificultades y ella había demostrado tener tanta capacidad y fuerza de voluntad como un ejército completo, que pensó que sería una lástima dejarla ir así como así, sin más, por lo que no halló nada mejor que invitarla a vivir en el palacio.

Su título fue algo sobreviniente; la única forma que encontró el príncipe Raj para reparar todo el daño ocasionado y protegerla de los prejuicios.

Y él mismo creyó que era una idea maravillosa.

—Hay algo de lo que debo hablar contigo, Shirayuki— dijo, cambiando de pronto la expresión de su rostro. Ella no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa— ¿Recuerdas cuando te mencioné la posibilidad de ir a Clarines a estudiar?

—¿Enserio, su Majestad?— se apresuró, entusiasmada.

—¡Claro!— aseguró, sonriente— El rey Izana Wistaria se impresionó mucho cuando le conté de tus conocimientos de herbolaria y está de acuerdo en concederte una beca de estudios en el castillo: te esperan allá dentro de un mes.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, su Majestad!— sonrió abiertamente, avanzando un par de pasos y juntando su manos con emoción.

—De nada, querida—. Sonrió el rey, luego una pausa—. Hay otra cosa que debes saber, sin embargo: el primer príncipe de Clarines, Zen Wistaria, se ha interesado por ti y tiene el deseo de conocerte.

El rostro de Shirayuki palideció, ipso facto, como si la mención de aquellas palabras tuviesen una reacción necesaria en su cuerpo.

—No estoy enviándote allá con el propósito de contraer matrimonio, Shirayuki. Esa es, y siempre será, elección tuya. Pero debes estar preparada para que el príncipe Zen, eventualmente, acabe enamorándose de ti, querida.

Sus oídos comenzaron a pitar.

—Por lo mismo, ha insistido en que, durante tu viaje, te acompañe un caballero de su exclusiva confianza.

Luego se sonrojó violentamente, cuando tomó conciencia de lo que significaban aquellas palabras del rey.

Como si aquello último hubiese sido algún tipo de señal para algo, de detrás de una cortina, apareció un hombre joven de cabello corto y ojos dorados, vestido como el más elegante caballero. Avanzó unos pasos hasta donde estaban el rey y su protegida, y se inclinó respetuosamente.

—Shirayuki, conoce a Obi. Él será tu guardaespaldas de ahora en más.

Inmediatamente después, el chico alzó la mirada mientras aún mantenía su reverencia, sonriéndole de la forma más extraña, misteriosa y atrayente que había visto en su vida. E inexplicablemente, se sonrojó.

.

* * *

 **¡Estoy muy emociona! Había estado queriendo participar de este fandom hace mucho, mucho tiempo, desde el verano, en que vi/leí la serie en un santiamén, y me enamoré de cada uno de sus personajes. Aunque tengo mis favoritos, la verdad sea dicha.**

 **Y bueno, espero que este primer capítulo les haya caído bien. Por favor, díganme qué les parece, ¿si?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki hime no me pertenece.

* * *

Piedra en el camino

.

* * *

 _Nunca te detengas ante una piedra en el camino, piensa mejor que si ésta te impide caminar, es porque en algo importante tienes que pensar_.- Anónimo.

* * *

.

Shirayuki soltó un largo bostezo y se sonrojó al recordar que, en esta ocasión, a diferencia de lo que ocurría siempre, no estaba sola en la biblioteca. Miró de reojo al hombre que estaba de pie a unos metros de ella, ocultando su cara en el libro que estaba leyendo para no ser descubierta.

—¿Busca algo, Señorita?— se sobresaltó al oír de repente la voz del susodicho y se ruborizó violentamente al verse descubierta husmeando donde no le correspondía.

—N-no, no es nada, lo siento— se apresuró, solo para enterrar nuevamente el rostro en el libro sobre _Hongos venenosos, parte especial_ , que estaba leyendo antes de distraerse.

El sonido de una sonrisa llegó a sus oídos a través del eco de sus pensamientos, lo que hizo que tuviera que mirarlo de nuevo.

—No tiene de qué avergonzarse, Señorita —comentó él, _Obi_ , como el Rey le había nombrado y como él mismo se había presentado posteriormente —, es normal que esté agotada; ha pasado la mañana entera estudiando, después de todo.

—Eso mismo podría decirte yo a ti, ¿no crees? —Bajó el libro a su falda, de pronto demasiado seria. La sonrisa floja de Obi se desarmó—: Has estado allí de pie el tiempo que yo llevo aquí, ¿cierto? ¿No estás cansado?

Él tardó solo un segundo más de lo habitual en reaccionar, desconcertado ante la pregunta de la chica a la que tenía que cuidar por encargo de su Señor Zen.

—N-no se preocupe por ese tipo de cosas, Señorita— soltó él, risueño, luego de una pausa que pasó desapercibida—; yo estoy aquí para ser su compañía, no para estar descansando…

Entonces ella frunció el ceño. ¿Que _no se preocupara_? ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado allí? ¿Tres, cuatro horas? ¿Cómo iba a _no preocuparse_? Si bien es cierto que ella misma no había dicho palabra al respecto durante toda la mañana, no había podido concentrarse debidamente en los hongos venenosos, no solo por el hecho de haber otra persona ahí mientras estudiaba, cuando estaba acostumbrada a la soledad de la biblioteca –porque no es que la paz y la tranquilidad de la misma se viera interrumpida con su presencia; él podía ser tan silencioso como un gato flojo-. Simplemente no podía estar bien con eso.

De un solo movimiento, cerró de golpe el libro sobre su regazo y, con una expresión solemne en el rostro, se levantó. Obi pestañeó ante el gesto y la siguió con la mirada hasta que se detuvo a unos metros de distancia. Entonces, solo cuando fue capaz de verle la espalda –esa pequeña espalda que no parecía ser más ancha que la de una gallina-, ella habló:

—Si así es como van a ser las cosas, entonces sígueme, vamos a comer algo— y volteó el rostro, mirándolo por sobre su propio hombro y sonrió, para luego echarse a andar nuevamente hacia la salida.

Obi se paralizó en un sitio ante esta ¿orden?, ¿podía siquiera llamarse así? La formuló como si fuera una, pero no se sentía, en absoluta como si lo fuera. Era más como una invitación. Es más, casi podía apostar que, de ser por ella, no habría salido de la biblioteca sino hasta que la llamaran para el almuerzo, y que si había decidido ir a comer algo era, precisamente, porque él estaba ahí.

Contrariado, se llevó la mano izquierda al hombro opuesto y tras un leve suspiro, la siguió, no sin antes esbozar una casi imperceptible mueca risueña en su rostro.

Esa chica era interesante.

No había parado de repetírselo una y otra vez en toda la semana que llevaba siendo su escolta en el castillo de Tanbarun. Tan solo la primera vez que la vio, cuando el Rey lo presentó como _el caballero de confianza del Príncipe Zen_ , él le sonrió como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra situación y, para ser sinceros, esperó que ella respondiera de igual forma; una reverencia y una sonrisa de cortesía. No era de esperar que reaccionara de otra forma, es decir, él simplemente era un sirviente del Príncipe de Clarines, quien, dicho sea de paso, estaba interesado en llevársela a su castillo; él hubiese hallado normal que se mostrara indiferente hacia él tanto como emocionada por su viaje.

Pero lo que ocurrió fue casi lo contrario; la vio palidecer primero y apretar los puños después, para, finalmente, sonrojarse por completo hasta el punto en que únicamente sus ojos verdes eran como dos luciérnagas en el fondo homogéneo que eran su rostro ruborizado y su cabello corto.

— _Es un placer conocerla, Señorita. Vamos a llevarnos bien._

— _Uh, sí— balbuceó—. Estoy a tu cuidado_.

Recordaba haberla mirado entonces y haber encontrado frente a él una sonrisa genuina, como si le dijera con los ojos _'me agrada conocerte'_ , más allá de su cargo y su función. Y _eso_ , eso solo lo había visto antes en una persona.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Quizás el Maestro Zen sí hubiese puesto los ojos sobre una buena chica, después de todo.

—Cuéntame de ti, Obi— la voz de la pelirroja lo sacó de su transe y la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

—¿De mí?— Se apuntó a sí mismo con el dedo índice, extrañado, como si en realidad no pudiese creer que se tratara de él—. Vaya, Señorita, ¿y por qué quiere saber de mí?

—Bueno, si estarás conmigo otras tres semanas antes de partir, entonces es lógico que quiera saber quién estará cuidando de mí, ¿no es verdad?— respondió ella, como si fuese la obviedad más grande del universo.

Él la miró con los ojos abiertos, descolocado y repentinamente nervioso. Se echó para atrás, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba comiendo bocadillos frente a ella y se llevó las manos a la nuca.

—¿Qué podría contarle a La Señorita sobre mí?— preguntó más bien al aire que a alguien en especial—. Oh, qué avergonzado me siento, ¿por dónde debería empezar?

Verlo bromear con la situación y balancearse en las patas traseras de la silla, como si aquello no fuese realmente importante, en lugar de responder seriamente a su pregunta, de alguna forma le hacía sentir tranquila. Era extraño, pero si Obi debía estar con ella por ser la persona de confianza del Príncipe de Clarines, al menos esperaba que se sintiera en confianza con ella, más que verla como una obligación. Y al parecer, por su comportamiento, no iba por mal camino con eso.

Sonrió con la taza de té entre sus dedos.

El moreno detuvo su balanceo al verla sonreír de la nada, y en un arrebato de _ve-tú-a-saber-qué_ , decidió que aquella era la sonrisa más bella del mundo. Se llevó una mano al rostro ante el alcance de aquel pensamiento; él conocía gran parte de ese mundo, había visto mucho y había conocido a mucha gente.

—¿Sabes, Obi?— habló ella de pronto, volviendo a llamar su atención—, no deberías balancearte en la silla de esa manera, puedes caerte.

—Oh, Señorita, no se preocupe por eso— le respondió, risueño—; el Amo Zen también me dice eso a menudo, pero en realidad soy muy ágil, ¿ve?— y acto seguido, se puso de pie sobre la silla y la balanceó sobre solo una de sus patas y no contento con eso, tomó una de las tazas vacías y la equilibró sobre su nariz.

Su risa llenó sus oídos como si fuese el cantar de una sirena; hipnótico y adictivo. Por un instante, Obi permaneció pendiente del efecto que causaba en su pecho, lo que fue más que suficiente para hacer que perdiera la concentración, y con ella, el equilibrio. Shirayuki vio cómo en un parpadeo, su guardaespaldas estaba jugueteando sobre una silla, y al siguiente, se encontraba sentado en el suelo y con una mueca que reflejaba el impacto del golpe, al mismo tiempo que atrapaba la taza que había salido despedida por los aires.

—¡Dios santo, Obi! ¿Te encuentras bien?— se levantó de un brinco de su asiento y se apresuró a arrodillarse junto al caballero, olvidando por completo la silla que yacía a un lado.

—No se preocupe, Señorita— trató de sonreír el hombre con dificultad—, la taza no se ha roto— la tranquilizó, enseñándole la porcelana intacta.

—¡Qué importa la taza!— protestó ella, molesta, quitándole el objeto de las manos y dejándolo a un lado— ¿Te hiciste daño?

Él tardó un poco en reaccionar, descolocado por la reacción de la pelirroja e, inconscientemente, se llevó la mano izquierda al hombro derecho.

—N-no, no me he hecho daño— murmuró como un niño reprendido.

—¿Seguro?— y centró aún más sus ojos verdes en él.

—Uh, mhm— y asintió para acompañar su afirmación.

—¡Qué alivio!

Solo entonces, sus hombros parecieron relajarse y su expresión seria y preocupada se transformaron en una sonrisa de alivio. Obi se atragantó con el aire que respiraba.

—De todos modos— comentó de nuevo—, prefiero que te tratemos ese golpe antes de que se te inflame.

Y antes de que él pudiese abrir la boca para protestar, Shirayuki se puso de pie y tomó su codo para tirar de él para que la siguiera a su habitación, donde ella guardaba un ungüento para prevenir moretones que ella misma había hecho con hierbas con propiedades desinflamatorias.

Ella tomó su mano y lo arrastró tras de sí por los pasillos del palacio de Tanbarun, y él se dejó guiar, como un muñeco, por aquella chica pelirroja a donde sea que ella quisiera llevarlo. Ni siquiera se cuestionó el destino y únicamente tomó conciencia de ello cuando comenzó a reconocer los pasillos residenciales del castillo, y aún más, cuando se vio frente a la puerta donde la había esperado para acompañarla la semana entera.

—Yo, uhm— se detuvo, zafándose con un movimiento rápido del agarre de la chica sobre su mano.

Shirayuki, que estaba a punto de girar el pomo de la puerta –de la puerta de su propio dormitorio-, también se detuvo en reacción y volteó hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre?— le preguntó con la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No creo que corresponda que entre en la habitación de La Señorita— respondió, desviando la mirada a su cuadrante superior derecho, como si su conciencia se encontrara flotando precisamente en ese lugar y estuviera manteniendo una conversación con ella en ese instante.

—No creo que este sea el momento para preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas— rezongó por su parte, testaruda.

—Aun así…

Shirayuki dejó escapar un sonoro resoplido y junto a él, se llevó las manos a las caderas. Luego, dejando caer los brazos a los lados, vencida, se dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación, y tras haber desaparecido por el umbral por lo que a Obi le pareció un tiempo más bien prolongado, ella volvió a emerger con un frasco que le cabía en la palma de las manos.

—Ten— le dijo al tiempo que le tendía el recipiente que llevaba.

—¿Y esto, Señorita?— le preguntó, mirando el frasco que, de pronto, parecía demasiado pequeño entre sus manos. Lo abrió. Dentro, había una pasta espesa color blanco cristalino.

—Es para los moretones. Aplícalo con generosidad antes de dormir.

Él miró el frasco detenidamente. La verdad era que sería difícil colocárselo él mismo en la parte en que se había golpeado al caer, pero al menos había logrado que ella desistiera de hacerlo. No es que tuviera especial pudor con las mujeres, en absoluto, pero no se sentía del todo honesto si se trataba de esa chica en particular.

De todos modos, cerró el puño en torno al ungüento y lo guardó en el interior de su túnica.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita— sonrió.

—No es nada.

Sin embargo, lejos de marcharse cada quien por su lado, Shirayuki quedó de pie en su sitio y Obi, en vista de que ella no parecía tener intensiones de moverse, se quedó también ahí, con las rodillas flojas y la mano izquierda sobre su hombro derecho.

No es que tuviera especial repaso con los modales y las maneras, es más, era bien poco lo que dominaba de ese asunto, pero si algo sabía, era que no sería adecuado marcharse hasta que La Señorita se diera la vuelta primero y entrada de nueva cuenta a su habitación. Tampoco estaba seguro de querer marcharse antes.

Por su parte, ella se le quedó viendo de una manera que Obi no pudo descifrar. Era como si lo perforara suavemente con la mirada, de una forma que ni siquiera la sentía. ¿Qué tanto lo estaría viendo con esos ojos verdes? Por un instante, se preguntó qué sería lo que ameritaba que ella colocara _así_ su atención en él, y se sorprendió a sí mismo esperando que fuese algo bueno. Sacudió la cabeza mentalmente para desprenderse de ese tipo de pensamientos involuntarios.

—Uh, ¿necesita algo más, Señorita?

—¡No, no! No es nada— espabiló ella—. Solo estaba pensando que… finalmente, jamás me contaste nada sobre ti.

 _Oh, eso._

Obi se llevó una mano a la cabeza, contrariado. No es que estuviera evitando el tema, pero lo cierto era que _esperaba no tener_ que volver sobre ese tema.

—Ya habrá otra ocasión— propuso.

Shirayuki nuevamente puso su mirada sobre él, como si estuviera registrándolo, buscando algún atisbo de mentira en él. Y durante todo el tiempo que duró su examen, hubo completo silencio.

—Sí.

—¿Eh?— confuso.

—Ya habrá otra ocasión; tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos, después de todo.

Le sonrió ampliamente, de aquella forma en que le habría sido imposible negarse. Claro, de haber podido hacerlo, porque había sido enviado a Tanbarun para complacer a la Señorita Shirayuki, así que si ella quería que se diera tres vueltas en el aire, tres vueltas en el aire daría.

Solo que aquella no era una orden. Le estaba dando su espacio, como si fuera un hombre más del pueblo. Era, prácticamente, como si le estuviera preguntando _'¿quieres pasear conmigo mañana?'_. Y él, ciertamente, jamás había sido capaz de rechazar a una mujer bonita. Mucho menos a una tan bella como esa.

Se sonrió de solo pensar en sus malos hábitos. Los mismos que el Amo Zen había estado intentando quitarle desde que se puso a su servicio, como por ejemplo, aquel de cubrirse siempre el rostro, cosa que el Príncipe desaprobaba por completo, porque lo hacía lucir sospechoso, o eso se andar metiéndose en peleas callejeras sin motivo plausible. Entonces, pensó seriamente que este podría ser un nuevo hábito que Su Alteza, sin duda, censuraría.

—Como la Señorita lo desee— respondió, complaciente, reverenciándose como el caballero que era, pero que jamás se imaginó que sería.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa, aún sin gustarle del todo esa forma de responder, pero apreciando la diferencia a cómo lo había hecho esa misma mañana cuando decidió que irían a comer. Y aunque entendía perfectamente que él, como sirviente del Príncipe, debía guardar ciertos reparos en sus maneras, parecía estar venciéndolas de a poco; no era tan necesario el protocolo cuando solo eran ellos dos, ¿cierto? Sentía como si ya estuviera llevándose mejor con él, y eso le alegró.

—Seamos amigos— le dijo, estirando su mano derecha hacia él.

Obi se le quedó mirando como si su pequeña manito tuviese alguna significación especial, y lo cierto era que no estaba tan lejos de ser verdad. ¿Cuántos años se suponía que tenía esa chica? ¿Seis? No pudo evitar manifestar en su rostro la gracia que le hacía aquello. ¿Decretar la amistad así como así? ¿Enserio? Sin embargo, en el fondo, lo encontró como un acto completamente encantador.

E interesante.

Resignado, y relajando su postura, le sonrió, conforme y procedió a estrechar su mano con la de ella.

—De acuerdo.

Solo entonces, el lazo se consideró sellado y Shirayuki, conforme, se dio la vuelta para disponerse a entrar en su dormitorio para, un segundo antes, ya con la perilla en la mano, voltearse un poco y despedirse de él con la otra, en un movimiento corto y sencillo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Obi correspondió el gesto con la palma y sus cinco largos dedos entendidos a un lado de su hombro, por reflejo. Luego, cuando tuvo frente a él la puerta cerrada de la pelirroja a la que debía cuidar, con una inhalación, se llevó la mano al hombro contrario.

Exhaló.

Vaya, tal vez esa tarea sería más difícil de lo que pensó.

.

* * *

 **¡Uff! ¡Al fin pude volver a actualizar! Tuve un término de semestre difícil y tenía que encarrilarme bien con el siguiente antes de lanzarme a publicar de nuevo, pero aquí estoy.**

 **Lo hice con mucho cariño y esfuerzo, por favor, díganme qué les parece.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime no me pertenece.

* * *

Pensamientos confusos

.

* * *

 _Una mente confusa es la que esta abierta a la posibilidad del cambio_.-Eric Weiner.

* * *

.

— _Amo, ¿será que el maestro Mitsuhide y la señorita Kiki tienen algo?_

 _El del pelo plateado se le quedó mirando por sobre la bruma que inundaba todo el cuarto de baño debido al agua caliente._

— _¿Eh?— preguntó, alzando una ceja—, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?_

— _Porque se ve, desde hace unos días, que han estado actuando extraño, ¿no cree?_

— _¿Extraño?— pareció pensarlo, mirando hacia arriba—, no sé a qué te refieres, Obi._

— _Ya sabe, Amo: no paran de mirarse, ¡se miran todo el tiempo! Y el maestro Mitsuhide parece más nervioso de lo usual— hizo una pausa—, ¿usted cree que ya hayan concretado algo?— preguntó con fingida alarma en su voz._

 _Zen se sobresaltó, salpicando un poco de agua y ruborizó._

— _¿¡P-por qué yo tendría que saber algo como eso!?— le contestó indignado y volteó el rostro—. No es que ellos me hablen de ese tipo de cosas, tampoco._

 _A los pocos segundos, Obi llenó la habitación con una carcajada que no hizo más que avergonzar al príncipe y que éste enrojeciera aún más, si cabía._

 _Zen gruñó, irritado y avergonzado. ¡Cómo odiaba que Obi se burlara de él solo porque era más grande! Él siempre era así, siempre parecía tan despreocupado, tan alegre, tan atolondrado. Pero no. Sabía bien que su mensajero personal no era para nada como aparentaba ser, que aunque siempre circulaba con aire patiperro y distraído, Obi en realidad era meticuloso y observador. Y cuando la situación lo ameritaba, hasta letal._

 _Dejó escapar un bufido ante la idea._

 _Recordaba bien la ocasión en que se enfrentaron únicamente ellos cuatro a un grupo de bandidos en las cercanías del Fuerte de Laxdo. Obi había demostrado ser un buen peleador y un hombre de fiar._

 _Era como una bala al aire: peligrosa y alocada._

 _Se acomodó contra la pared de la bañera con aire pensativo, pasando por alto, por un momento, que no se encontraba solo ahí. Un pensamiento fortuito le estaba molestando._

 _¿Sería que Obi se estaba forzando en parecer despreocupado? Nadie que tuviera esa capacidad de observación y análisis podría ser realmente así de frívolo, ¿cierto? ¿Entonces, por qué? Era cierto que cuando lo conoció, el moreno se dedicaba a realizar distintos trabajos esporádicos de dudosa legalidad para distintas personas; sería lógico asumir que para eso hacía falta, como requisito de la esencia, no formar lazos –de cualquier tipo- con nadie y no estar mucho tiempo en un solo lugar._

 _¿Acaso él había tenido un vínculo con alguien alguna vez?_

 _Pensar que no era así le llenaba de una sensación de desazón que le molestaba y entristecía en partes iguales. Él mismo había carecido de estos lazos por mucho tiempo -¡si hasta con Mitsuhide le había costado establecer buenas relaciones!-, y ahora que los tenía, se veía incapaz de permanecer sin ellos un solo segundo. Él no quería eso para nadie. Mucho menos para quien consideraba uno de sus amigos._

— _¿Sabes, Obi?— comenzó el albino, elevando la mirada al techo—. Si ese fuera el caso, y Kiki y Mitsuhide…tuviesen algo…_

— _¿A qué te refieres con "algo", Amo Zen?— le interrumpió el mayor, levantando la mano, como si realmente hubiese tenido la intención de esperar a que le dieran la palabra como todo buen estudiante, y fingida inocencia._

— _¡Cállate!— le gritó en respuesta, más por reflejo que porque de verdad deseara que guardara silencio—. Ejem…bueno, eso; no me molestaría. Es decir, incluso cuando no sea entre ellos, si eso les hace felices, entonces estará bien para mí, también._

— _Qué comprensivo, Amo— musitó el otro con la mirada en el vacío, como si hubiera perdido el interés en la conversación._

— _Y eso te incluye a ti también, Obi._

 _En respuesta, el aludido giró el cuerpo completo havia él, sorprendido por la declaración de su señor. Aun habiendo pasado un par de segundos, Obi solo se veía a sí mismo capaz de mirarlo, con sus ojos de irises doradas abiertos de par en par y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, a pesar de estar, de hecho, en una bañera, imposibilitado de articular una sola palabra coherente._

— _¿E-eh?_

 _Zen se carcajeó en respuesta._

— _Deberías ver tu expresión._

— _No juegues conmigo, Amo— rezongó el otro._

— _No estoy jugando, Obi— siguió riéndose el más joven—; estoy hablando muy en serio— hubo una paus_ _a—. Si hay algo en este mundo que ye haga feliz, quiero que lo persigas, aunque eso te lleve a separarte de nosotros._

— _¿Tanto quiere que me aleje de ustedes, Amo?_

— _¡No seas tonto!— le corrigió con el entrecejo junto—. ¡Claro que me gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros para siempre, no por nada te considero mi amigo! Y como te considero mi amigo, no quiero que sufras; no quiero ser un obstáculo para que seas feliz._

 _Tras eso, Zen sonrió. Tan genuinamente que, por una fugaz fracción de segundo, el corazón de Obi se saltó un latido doloroso._

 _¿Qué es lo que acababa de suceder? ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decirle? Por alguna razón, no podía sentirse feliz con eso, era, más bien, como si aún no hubiese terminado de entender lo que significaba. Como si aún estuviera uniendo las letras para hacer sílabas y luego palabras._

 _Entonces no había comprendido el verdadero alcance de sus palabras._

— _Amo, si me dice eso ahora, cada vez que piense en ello, lo recordaré a usted desnudo._

— _¡Cállate!_

Obi pegó un respingo que casi lo hizo caer de la rama del árbol de manzano en que se encontraba echado tomando una siesta. Una vez que se enderezó, pudo ver cómo, desde el suelo, unos ojos verdes le sonreían abiertamente.

—¡Obi!

Shirayuki lo miraba desde el piso, risueña. De seguro había presenciado cómo había perdido el equilibrio –que era tan perfecto como el de un gato callejero- y estaba intentando reprimir una carcajada de la gracia que le había causado.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco avergonzado por eso y, como por reflejo, se llevó una mano al hombro contrario. Luego, se fijó nuevamente en ella; abrazaba un grueso volumen de lo que seguramente sería alguna enciclopedia especializada sobre las hierbas que sirven para curar ve-tú-a-saber-qué.

—Ah, señorita, buenos días— saludó, cayendo en la cuenta de que se había mantenido en silencio.

—¿Te desperté? Lo siento.

—Uhm, no, nada de eso— murmuró. Acto seguido, bajó del árbol—, ¿estaba leyendo?

Ella asintió.

—Estaba buscando un buen lugar para estudiar, ¡el día está demasiado lindo como para permanecer dentro! Y te vi. Iba a llamarte, pero estabas durmiendo, y te veías tan a gusto que me dieron ganas de quedarme.

—Debió haberme despertado, señorita— rezongó él, un poco molesto—, ¿dónde se ha visto que el guardaespaldas duerma la siesta mientras la señorita lo vigila?

—¡Nada de eso! Con esl solo hecho de que estés cerca, ya me siento bien.

Y con eso, con la forma en que le sonrió ella entonces, sintió que el corazón se le detuvo.

—Además, ¿cómo podría haberte despertado, así, sin más? Parecías estar tan a gusto, ¿estabas teniendo un buen sueño?

Obi dio un salto, dándose cuenta por primera vez en toda esa conversación de que, si había estado durmiendo, probablemente también hubiese tenido un sueño, ¿qué habría estado soñando? ¿habría sido un buen sueño?

—¿Quién sabe?— respondió al aire, sin saber exactamente si le estaba respondiendo a ella o a la pregunta que se estaba formulando a sí mismo en su fuero interno.

Era extraño. Era como si, por alguna razón, el recuerdo de su sueño se hubiese desvanecido por completo de su memoria; un espacio totalmente en blanco, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba su sueño, o más bien, con qué episodio de su vida había estado soñando. Era una sensación difusa, pero tenía el pecho colmado de un sentimiento nostálgico que le decía que, sin lugar a dudas, era un buen recuerdo.

Era como no recordar cómo iba la fábula, pero saberse la moraleja. Sí, tenía que ser por eso, porque la sensación de satisfacción que tenía en el pecho, que subía por la boca de su estómago, era una prueba fehaciente. Había sido un muy buen sueño.

—Quizás sí lo fue— y acabó por soltar una pequeña mueca diluida en flojera al aire.

—Me alegro.

* * *

A pesar de que los jardines del Palacio de Tanbarun eran francamente maravillosos, a la señorita Shirayuki le encantaba pasear por los bosques aledaños al pueblo. Obi se extrañó por eso de primera cuenta, pero luego de saber la razón, no pudo más que encontrarle todo el sentido del mundo.

Allí crecían hierbas medicinales que no podía, de manera alguna, cultivar en el castillo.

Una vez allí, Obi se sorprendió al notar que se desenvolvía demasiado en ese entorno como para solo visitarlo en contadas ocasiones, sino que la chica parecía saberse de memoria todos los rincones, recovecos y atajos existentes en el bosque, a tal punto que parecía que ella las hubiese diseñado a su santa voluntad.

Fue Shirayuki misma quien, con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro, le contó mientras cabalgaban en el mismo caballo hacia las afueras del pueblo, que antes, ella vivía en lo que antes era un pequeño bar de los tantos que había esparcidos por la ciudad, y que, como vivía sola, podía ir y venir todo lo ancho y largo que tuviera el bosque cada vez que ella quisiera.

Desde que se había mudado al palacio, sin embargo, era mucho más difícil salir. Estaba más lejos, eso era un gran punto en contra, y también estaba el hecho de que no podía, por exclusiva petición del Rey, salir del perímetro del terreno del palacio sin escolta, y ese era un inconveniente determinante, porque ella, siendo como es, no le pediría a ninguno de los guardias o sirvientes del palacio que dejaran de lado sus obligaciones solo por acompañarla.

Claro, el Rey lo hacía por su seguridad, no porque tuviera particular deseo de mantenerla en las inmediaciones de su castillo. Era de dominio público los problemas por los que había tenido que pasar la pobre aprendiz de herbolaria, debido al curioso color de su cabello, en ese entonces, largo hasta la cintura.

Especialmente a manos del propio primer príncipe del Reino de Tanbarun.

—¿Por qué? Una chica como usted habría de estar viviendo sola, señorita?— le preguntó Obi, sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, observando cómo la pelirroja revisaba las hojas de una extraña flor de pétalos azules que crecían cercanas a su tronco.

—No me quedó otra opción luego de que mis abuelos murieran— aplicó ella, como si le contara que ya estaba comenzando la primavera.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron recorriendo el bosque, que fácilmente pudo haber sido un día entero –ya que salieron a media mañana y, si no se daban prisa, el crepúsculo les caería encima en el camino de regreso-, Shirayuki le contó cómo es que su padre, hijo de una familia de humildes aristócratas, se había enamorado de la prometida de su tío y cómo, al huir juntos, ambos quedaron automáticamente expatriados de la familia, privados de todos sus derechos de sucesión y obligados a vivir lejos. También le contó que, al nacer ella, sus padres la enviaron con sus abuelos paternos debido a la inconveniencia y los peligros que conllevaba tener a un bebé sin un lugar adecuado para criarlo.

Obi oyó a la pelirroja contar su propia historia como si estuviera relatándole un cuento de hagas a un niño pequeño que busca conciliar el sueño; tenía una voz suave y melodiosa. Casi como un arrullo.

—Pero, ¿sabes?— se interrumpió a sí misma Shirayuki, llamando la atención de su oyente—, lo vi una vez, cuando era pequeña, en el bar. Y otra vez, hace unos pocos meses— entonces, sonrió abiertamente—, fue de casualidad, ¡pero estaba tan nerviosa!— se ruborizó—, pero me reconoció en un instante.

El moreno la contempló. Sonreía para sí misma, como si de pronto algo le hubiese hecho tremendamente feliz, como si ese algo fuera algo que le avergonzase. Tenía una sonrisa maravillosa. Obi no podía quitar su mirada ambarina de ella. Y una sonrisa involuntaria se formó en sus labios.

—Debe ser un gran hombre— comentó con calidez.

—Sí, lo es.

Shirayuki montó tras él en el caballo de vuelta al palacio. La pobre estaba agotada. Llevaban las bolsas laterales de la silla repletas con distintos tipos de plantas; de todos los olores, colores y formas, y ella las había recolectado todas prácticamente sola. Pensó que, definitivamente, tenía que aprender a reconocerlas para serle se ayuda la próxima vez, y se sonrojó leve y fugazmente por ello.

A sus espaldas, ella apoyó la frente en su columna y lo rodeó con sus manos pequeñas y cálidas, pero que él sintió que le quemaban como si fuera una marca para ganado. Sobre la misma, hizo que el caballo redujera la marcha, no porque él deseara que ese instante durara el mayor tiempo posible, porque aquello sería completamente inadecuado, sino que se debía a que, si el caballo avanzaba a paso normal, la señorita que llevaba detrás de él, despertaría. Y su deber era cuidar de la señorita.

Tuvo que suspirar largamente tras ese último pensamiento, recordándose que, efectivamente, él estaba ahí por una razón; cuidar de la –más que segura- futura novia de su señor Zen y que, si él lo había enviado precisamente a él, era porque confiaba en él, en aquel bandido al que el príncipe decidió dar una segunda oportunidad y, eventualmente, hacerlo caballero.

Claro, en su momento se sorprendió genuinamente de su decisión, es decir, ese chico se estaba tomando las cosas demasiado a la ligera. Pero luego, la sorpresa fue para él, cuando se halló disfrutando de la compañía y confianza que el amo Zen y sus dos guardaespaldas le brindaban como si siempre hubiese estado ahí.

Ahora, sin embargo, era la primera vez que se ponía a pensar seriamente acerca de lo que realmente duro que le estaba resultando todo eso.

.

* * *

 **¡Uf! Ha sido un largo, largo mes; he estado ocupadísima, y de hecho, sigo estándolo, peor puedo darme el lujo para actualizar antes de volver a encerrarme.**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les parece.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Akagami no Shirayuki hime_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Acto de confianza

.

* * *

 _Existe un lenguaje que va más allá de las palabras.- Paulo Coelho_

* * *

 _._

Obi largó un bostezo. El cuarto en los últimos diez minutos, para ser más exactos. Para Shirayuki, lejos de dejarse distraer por eso, permaneció impasible, ensimismada en ese libro sobre _'Ciento un usos del pimentón rojo silvestre'_ que tenía entre las manos, y él se sorprendió de la capacidad que poseía la chica para mantener la concentración.

No era la primera, ni la segunda, ni la décima vez que la veía tan enfrascada en una labor. Era, más bien al contrario, había tenido la oportunidad de acompañarla durante las últimas tres semanas y en el transcurso de los días, la ayudaba en lo que fuera necesario en cada una de las actividades que ella realizaba. Eran cosas tan diversas y simples como regar las plantas que crecían en uno de los jardines del ala este del palacio, o moles las hojas de las yerbas que tenía en su cuarto para hacer medicina, o cuando revisaba las propiedades de cierto vegetal, como en ese momento. En todas y en cada una de ellas, sin importar qué tan dura o sencilla fuera, ella lo hacía todo con impecable presteza, dispuesta a obtener solo los mejores resultados.

Obi no podía evitar mirarla y extrañarse levemente de la diligencia que ella imprimía en sus labores, como si se le estuviera yendo la vida en eso. Y se maravillaba. Era gratificante contemplar a alguien tan dedicado. Era como estar con su señor Zen y el Maestro Mitsuhide y la señorita Kiki otra vez, a quienes ya comenzaba a echar de menos, pero a los cuales veía reflejados en cada una de las actitudes de Shirayuki.

Era tanto así, que le picaban las manos cuando la veía pasearse de aquí para allá haciendo algo, y tenía que ayudarla. Y se ponía a cargar agua o tierra o a labrar los jardines, o lo que fuese necesario para hacer su tarea más fácil.

—¿Estás cansado, Obi?

Y siempre, _siempre_ , tenía, entre todos sus quehaceres, tiempo de preocuparse por él; que él no se cansara demasiado, que no pasara hambre, que no se lesionara la espalda cargando cosas pesadas, que se cambiara de ropa si se llegaba a mojar, o que no se durmiera en posiciones incómodas o en lugares en que pudiera pasar frío.

Entonces, cuando ella iba y le preguntaba si necesitaba algo, él no podía evitar quedarse de piedra, incapaz de reaccionar de forma natural y fluida a su pregunta. ¿Por qué la señorita a la que le habían encomendado escoltar hasta su llegada al palacio del reino de Clarines era tan atenta con él? Cada una de sus acciones y actitudes era un misterio, e interactuar con ella le desconcertaba, hasta el punto de llegar a asimilar que Shirayuki era, en sí misma, un enigma, y que debía renunciar a intentar comprenderla y simplemente convivir con ella y sus rarezas.

—No se preocupe por mí, señorita— contestó él con su usual tono desenfadado, mientras le hacía un gesto con las manos.

—Tonterías, has estado de pie todo este rato, ¿por qué no te sientas la próxima vez?

—Si la señorita así lo quiere.

—Sí, así lo quiero.

Obi había intentado por todos los medios mantener intacta su relación de _señorita-guardaespaldas_ , pero con ella era ciertamente imposible. Era tan amable e inocente, y tan despreocupada con respecto a los modos y protocolos de la aristocracia, que resultaba tremendamente fácil olvidarse que ella era, en realidad, 'amiga de la corona' y futuro prospecto del príncipe Zen. Ciertamente, había fallado horriblemente en el intento. La chica le daba tanta confianza que él se veía en la imposibilidad de rechazarla, llenándose de su amabilidad y de sus sonrisas fáciles y sinceras, hasta el punto de no poder no sentirse feliz cada vez que ella le sonreía, o sentirse especial con cada ocasión en que le preguntaba si estaba cansado, o de querer hacer todo su esfuerzo para ayudarla.

Era imposible no sentirse a gusto a su lado.

Así habían pasado casi cuatro semanas, en que durante los últimos días se la habían pasado, en lugar de entre las plantas y la tierra, entre libros y demases, preparando las cosas que ella necesitaría tanto para el viaje como para su permanencia en Clarines por el próximo tiempo.

Situaciones como aquella demostraban qué tan sencilla era aquella chica pelirroja y cuáles eran sus prioridades. Antes que cualquier otra cosa, se preocupó de preparar un botiquín que contuviera no solo todo lo necesario para suministrar primeros auxilios, sino que también para algunos casos un poco más severos, como envenenamiento, dolor de estómago, aguja e hilo para sutura y algunas cuantas cosas más, por si acaso, así como también una guarnición bastante completa de semillas de yerbas que solo crecían en Tanbarun, para cultivarlas allá. También, se encerró una tarde entera en la biblioteca para seleccionar los libros que le fueran a hacer falta, luego de conseguir el permiso del rey para llevárselos. Lo último a lo que le dedicó apenas un tiempo fue a medio llenar una valija con algunas prendas de roja, más más nuevas y adecuadas para causar una buena primera impresión en la Corte del palacio de Clarines.

Obi dejó escapar un bufido ante esto, apoyado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana de su habitación, viendo cómo la maleta, aún después de un buen rato, seguía más vacía que llena. ¿Cómo se podía llegar a ser tan humilde y tener un título de nobleza a la vez? Tal vez sería por eso que era la protegida del rey de Tanbarun y el mismísimo príncipe se había encaprichado con ella.

 _Y hablando del príncipe encaprichado_ , pensó el moreno, recordando al heredero al trono de Tanbarun y el modo en cómo lo fulminaba con la mirada cada vez que él, acompañando a Shirayuki, se atravesaba en su campo visual, como si sus ojos fueran dos puñales afilados. Por supuesto, Obi no se iba a amilanar por algo como eso. El príncipe Raj no llegaría nunca a influir en él de manera alguna, aún si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y Obi, lejos de intentar ser discreto cuando él andaba cerca, sonreía amplia y pícaramente con sus ojos dorados, y lo saludaba con un gesto rápido con la mano, irritando al otro hasta el punto de la exasperación.

Shirayuki, por supuesto, no se enteraba de esta pequeña rivalidad entre los ojos dos. A su vez, el segundo príncipe y la primera princesa del reino habían hecho sus apuestas; Rona era fiel a su hermano mayor, mientras que Eugena estaba convencido de que entre Shirayuki y el nuevo guardaespaldas podía llegar a haber algo más que una buena amistas, luego de haber visto cómo éste evitaba que la pelirroja cayera luego de haberse tropezado con la alfombra de la biblioteca, provocado _accidentalmente a propósito_ por la niña.

Esos niños le caían bien, sobre todo la pequeña Rona, quien, peleadora y terca, estaba empeñada en convertirse en un mal trío conveniente. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, él sospechaba que poco a poco se la había estado ganando.

Suspiró. De cierto modo, lamentaba tener que llevarse a Shirayuki de ahí. Allí, la chica tenía compañía y a mucha gente que la quería. Lo cierto era que el hecho de no tener que llevársela en contra de su voluntad le alegraba en gran medida, en caso contrario, habría sido un golpe tremendo a su lealtad para con el amo Zen, como para él mismo. Y también para con ella. Le tranquilizaba mucho que ella, en el fondo, quisiera viajar.

Y se preguntó genuinamente porqué.

Volteó la vista hacia afuera y miró más allá de los jardines del palacio, donde la ciudad se erigía alegre y colorida. El sol calentaba su espalda y corría una brisa agradable que le mecía los mechones más largos de su caótico pelo puntiagudo. _El clima perfecto para tomar una siesta_ , pensó. Sin embargo, por mucho que todo a su alrededor le pidiera a gritos que se tendiera bajo la sombra de un árbol y durmiera allí el resto de la tarde, no se sentía como si aquello fuese lo que en realidad quería hacer.

Un sonido peculiar llegó a sus oídos como un rumor y se volteó completamente hacia afuera para encontrar el origen. Entonces, una idea loca pasó por su cabeza y sonrió ampliamente antes de girarse nuevamente y entrar a la habitación de la chica _como_ _Pedro por su casa_.

—Señorita, daremos un paseo— le anunció el de pelo ralo, tomándola de las manos y ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

—¿Un paseo?, ¿a dónde?— si ella advirtió o le importó que aquello fuese un aviso y no una pregunta, no lo demostró, pues únicamente lo miró interrogante acerca de qué ganas le habrían entrado de pronto de salir.

—A que disfrutes tu último día en Tanbarun antes de viajar— le respondió simplemente, como si eso fuese explicación suficiente.

* * *

Cuando Obi le dijo que irían de paseo por su último día en el reino, sinceramente pensó que se refería a un paseo por los jardines del palacio; allí siempre había algún buen lugar para tomar la siesta, y conociendo a Obi como creía que lo hacía, aquél sería el panorama ideal antes de emprender un viaje tan largo con otra persona a cuestas. Pero se sorprendió enormemente cuando, en lugar de eso, la subió tras de sí a un caballo y galoparon hasta el pueblo, donde al parecer, se estaba armando un festival.

—¡Obi, mira cuántos colores!— exclamó Shirayuki, quien dejaba de mirar a un lado por mirar a otro, entusiasmada con la música y la gente.

—¿Quieres ir a algún sitio en especial?

La otra pareció pensarlo antes de sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

—Donde sea está bien— dijo mientras entrelazaba las manos tras su espalda—. Elije tú un lugar.

—Muy bien, pues entonces vayamos allí…

Entonces se puso a caminar con paso flojo hacia un puestecito en que se podía ganar un premio si lograba meter una pequeña pelotita de goma dentro de una botella, que parecía bastante popular. Él se detuvo frente el mostrador y a su lado se paró la pelirroja, quien tenía la capucha de su capa sobre la cabeza. Obi la miró de reojo, no pudiendo pasar por alto ese detalle.

Quizás fue muy obvio, cosa que ella sintió su mirada ambarina sobre sí, o quizás fue el universo que propició ese momento, pero por la razón que hubiera sido, ella alzó sus ojos hacia él y le sonrió. Para él, fue como si el mundo a su alrededor anduviese a una menor velocidad y, viéndose atrapado con los ojos en el cuerpo del delito, tuvo que mantenerla en su sitio. No iba a apartarla como si fuese un adolescente al que pillaron mirando a una compañerita en la escuela. Como si fuese algo malo. Y eso no era lo extraño. Lo extraño era que ella tampoco la apartó.

—¿Quiere intentarlo, señorita?— la voz jovial del hombre que estaba a cargo del juego los sacó del mundo de ensueño en el que parecían haberse sumido.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted— le sonrió el hombre, ofreciéndole la pelotita—, puede que sea su día de suerte.

Y como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, volvió a mirar a su acompañante, quien le sonrió antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo— accedió antes de recibir la esfera de goma y, haciéndola rebotar sobre una plataforma de madera, intentó hacerla posarse sobre el gollete de la botella, cayéndose al suelo ésta luego de tambalearse por un instante cuando pareció querer posarse definitivamente en la cima.

—Oh, lo lamento, señorita. Pero estuvo cerca— dijo el hombre, irguiéndose y volteándose hacia el interior del puesto—. Tenga: un premio de consuelo.

Y acto seguido, le tendió una manzana roja y brillante como si estuviese hecha de cera.

—Uh, yo…— balbuceó la chica, lo más amablemente que fue capaz de ser, pero no pudiendo hilar una frase entera, nerviosa.

Obi la miró desde arriba, de reojo, y luego volvió la vista al sonriente encargado del juego.

—Muchas gracias, señor— anunció alegremente el joven, tomando la manzana de las manos de Shirayuki y dándole una mordida con aire desinteresado— ¿Quiere probarla, señorita?, ¡está deliciosa!— y acto seguido, se la ofreció, ante la atónita mirada de ella.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un segundo, con sus grandes ojos verdes puestos sobre la fruta, ahora con una enorme huella de dientes en ella, y luego cambiándola hacia Obi, quien terminaba de tragar y le sonreía ampliamente, como diciéndole que todo estaba perfectamente bien.

Entonces Shirayuki le sonrió de vuelta, al fin. Cogió la manzana de las manos de su acompañante y le dio otra mordida.

—Tienes razón, está deliciosa.

Obi enrojeció de golpe. Con solo verla, fue como si acabara de darse cuenta de qué acababa de hacer. Su corazón pareció saltarse un latido entonces, obligándolo inconscientemente a que se llevara la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo, contendiendo con su brazo el agitado dolor de su pecho, que se sentía como si hubiese dado vueltas al mundo sin parar a descansar.

¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿qué era esa necesidad de ocultar la cabeza, de desconfiar de una manzana?, ¿cuánto había sido por lo que había tenido que pasar aquella chica para reaccionar así, con tanta precaución?, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron antes de llegar al castillo, que había olvidado lo que era pasear por el pueblo con naturalidad?

Se preguntó si todo aquello habría sido culpa del curioso color de su cabello. Ciertamente, una pelirroja era una rareza digna de admirar, y para los tiempos que corrían, no habría sido de extrañar que más de algún loco lunático hubiese querido hacerse con un espécimen único como ése, que además era una chica joven y bella. ¡Gente que pagaría fortunas! Ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que le harían de haberlo logrado, y mucho menos en lo que él le haría a cualquiera que intentase respirar cerca de ella, siquiera. ¡Si hasta el mismísimo príncipe Raj se había embelesado con ella hasta el punto de querer llevársela por la fuerza! Debía recordar despedirse adecuadamente de él mañana que partieran y recordarle la suerte que tenía de estársela llevando, así él no tendría que cortarle los dedos si se veía tentado a tocarla.

La expresión que puso entonces en su usualmente jovial rostro debió haber sido de lo más patética, pues Shirayuki cambió la suya de inmediato, por una preocupada y se le quedó viendo.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

Eso pareció sacarlo de su transe, pues inmediatamente pegó un pequeño respingo, descubriéndose pensando en cosas demasiado complicadas para alguien que no hasta hace mucho tiempo no había sido más que un vil ladrón.

—No, señorita, no ocurre nada— soltó, intentando sonreír con normalidad y descubriendo su pecho con lentitud.

—¿Estás seguro? Palideciste de repente— volvió al ataque, incapaz de no preocuparse por el semblante del moreno.

—¡Por supuesto!— aseguró, flectando los brazos, demostrando lo bien que estaba. Luego se quedó quieto y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando algo entre la multitud, hasta que pareció encontrarlo—. Venga por aquí, se lo demostraré.

Y tomándola de la muñeca, la arrastró entre la multitud que se había comenzado a juntar en las calles del pueblo con motivo del festival. La condujo por un largo rato, o eso sintió ella, ya que la gente hacía que avanzar fuese más lento, y tampoco pudo asegurar que estuviesen yendo en línea recta, ya que tuvieron que zigzaguear para evitar tropezar con las personas, pero sí pudo decir que en ningún momento percibió que la estuviesen forzando. Tampoco se sintió perdida. Era más bien como si la estuviesen guiando para atravesar una barrera. Obi la tenía firmemente agarrada y su mano, grande y callosa aún a pesar de los guantes, se cerraba con gentileza sobre su muñeca, sin atreverse a tocar su mano, como si ésta fuese terreno prohibido.

Y no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, porque para Obi aquella chica era la posible futura novia de su señor Zen. Para eso la habían mandado a buscar. Para eso le habían enviado a él, aunque a él le pareciese la peor decisión que el segundo príncipe de Clarines pudo haber cometido, después de haberle dado una oportunidad y hacerlo su sirviente, claro estaba.

Obi pensó en ello mientras soltaba la mano de Shirayuki a los pies de una tarima y con una mirada le indicaba que lo esperara allí.

Aún hasta el día de hoy, él se preguntaba cómo es que ella pudo entenderle en ese entonces; tal vez había sido solo su impresión, o quizás ella no se habría atrevido a moverse de su lugar. Pero no. En ese instante, su instinto le dijo que ahí había tenido lugar un verdadero acto de comunicación mental entre ellos, y prefirió confiar en ello.

Su instinto pocas veces le fallaba.

.

* * *

 **Revisado: Miércoles 7 de febrero de 2017**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** _Akagami no Shirayuki Hime_ no me pertenece.

 **Nota rosa:** Muchos saludos y agradecimientos a _mutemuia_ , que ha sido mi única fan desde que empecé esta historia. Seriamente, haces que no deje de escribir.

* * *

Inexplicable

.

* * *

 _El amor es un misterio. Todo en él son fenómenos a cual más inexplicable; todo en él es ilógico, todo en él es vaguedad y absurdo.- Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

* * *

.

Shirayuki vio desde abajo cómo el moreno subía la tarima sin llegar a comprender totalmente qué pretendía hacer. Cuando estuvo arriba, lo vio hablar con un tipo de mal aspecto que le miró como si se tratara de un crío que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Y por un segundo, ella temió que eso llegase a ser verdad.

¿Y cómo no temerlo? Si frente a Obi se paró un sujeto que, más que persona, parecía oso, y a su lado, él parecía algo así como un muñeco hecho de madera y paja.

Contuvo el aliento cuando el primer sujeto, el de mal aspecto, daba la señal para que los contendores pudieran empezar la pelea, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza cuando el oso se abalanzó, dispuesto a aplastarlo sin piedad, sobre su amigo. Después de todo, era su culpa meterse en peleas de perros grandes, siendo un cachorro. Pero el bramido de dolor que inconscientemente estaba esperando escuchar no llegó, y el hecho de tener los ojos cerrados no ayudaba a controlar su ansiedad, así que se atrevió a abrirlos poco a poco.

Decir que no se sorprendió cuando vio, como si todo ocurriera muy lentamente, cómo el hombre-oso volaba por los aires, mientras que, frente a él, Obi enderezaba su postura -antes inclinada y con una pierna en alto. habría estado mintiendo. Hubo un instante de silencio, en que ni ella ni el resto del público emitió sonido alguno, y al siguiente, la audiencia vitoreaba al novato de aspecto enclenque que había desafiado y vencido al campeón en tiempo record.

Su boca dibujó una pequeña pero perfecta _o_ cuando el chico recibió una bolsa motuda, llena de algo que claramente representaba el premio de ese pequeño encuentro de lucha callejera. Obi sonrió abiertamente y bajó de la tarima donde lo esperaba ella, aún con esa traviesa sonrisa pegada al rostro.

—¿Ya vio, señorita? Estoy en plena forma.

—¡Obi, eso fue fabuloso!— le felicitó ella, entusiasmada.

—¿Entonces sí estaba mirando? Cuando la vi, estaba cerrando los ojos.

—¿Te diste cuenta? Pero si apenas fue un segundo.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo buenos ojos— respondió medio en broma, medio en serio, dando por zanjado el tema—. Por cierto, al amo Zen no le agrada que participe en peleas callejeras, ¿podría no decírselo?

—¿Y por qué lo haces, entonces?

—Es la única manera de mantenerme en forma, ¿sabe? El príncipe Zen y sus guardaespaldas son excelentes espadachines, pero la espada no es precisamente lo mío, y no hay nadie que domine el cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero el amo dice que puedo meterme en problemas un día, así que, por esta ocasión, ¿puede guardar el secreto por mí?— le pidió, juntando las palmas de sus manos.

Ella largó una carcajada que intentó reprimir con una de sus manos, provocando un melodioso sonido que a Obi le pareció como del cantar de los ángeles, y pensó que, si éstos existieran, definitivamente serían como Shirayuki.

—Muy bien, será nuestro secreto.

La sonrisa que esbozó entonces provocó que su corazón se saltara un latido. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para tranquilizar su corazón nervioso, intentando con todas sus fuerzas reprimir el impulso de llevarse una mano al pecho.

Y lo que era peor, una sensación extraña y poco conocida comenzó a gestarse en su pecho y le llenó de un sentimiento que lo abrumó por lo feliz y culpable que lo hacían sentir al mismo tiempo. Sospechó que aquello _algo_ tenía que ver con que Shirayuki y él ahora tuvieran algo que compartir y que excluía específicamente a Zen.

Y tuvo que reconocer que la idea de tener alguna ventaja sobre él le fascinó.

—Uh, ¿qué le parece si vamos a gastarnos el premio en algo para comer?— le propuso, alzando la bolsa en el aire y agitándola, haciendo sonar el contenido.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Suspiró con alivio cuando ella aceptó de buena manera. Necesitaba algo que lo distrajera de los _malos pensamientos_ que lo habían estado acosando, así como tampoco quería que ella se diera cuenta de que algo ocupada su cabeza; ir por algo para comer era una buena forma de despejarse antes de tener que encararla nuevamente.

Pasearon un buen rato, jugando en distintos _stands_ y mirando las chucherías a la venta en otros tantos. Ella sonreía, tomada de su brazo y apuntaba entusiasmada cada vez que algo llamaba su atención, y en lugar de negarse o enfadarse, él la seguía, gustoso, le ayudaba a abrirse paso entre la multitud y disfrutaban juntos con lo que sea que ella hubiese visto, siempre dispuesto, siempre complacido de estar con ella.

—Aguarde aquí, mientras yo iré a buscar algo de comer— le ofreció Obi una vez que ella se sentó en la banca de tres cuerpos que habían encontrado disponible.

—¿Tú solo? ¿No necesitarás ayuda?

—No, más bien, ¿estará usted bien si la dejo sola por un momento?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Crecí en este pueblo, después de todo— le contestó con orgullo.

—Muy bien, entonces. Volveré en un instante.

A su parecer, aquello había parecido más una huida que una verdadera muestra de cortesía de su parte. Había tenido razón cuando pensó que mantenerse en movimiento lo distraería de sus propios pensamientos, pero no previó que su cuerpo tendría otros planes. Era imposible no sentir un estremecimiento al sentir los dedos pequeños de Shirayuki sobre la piel expuesta de su brazo.

Era extraño. Ya la había tocado con anterioridad, cuando se presentó con ella por primera vez, para ser más preciso. Y luego de eso, muchas veces más, es decir, la había estado acompañando durante un mes hasta el momento: claro que había tendido oportunidades de tocarla antes, incluso cuando frenó su caída cuando tropezó con la alfombra de la biblioteca, ¡pero nunca le había ardido la piel como en ese momento debido a su tacto! Era como si sus pequeños dedos fueran brazas encendidas que se hubieran posado maliciosamente sobre su antebrazo con el propósito de quemarlo.

Suspiró largamente antes de acercarse a uno de los puestos que vendían distintas variedades de albóndigas que había divisado en uno de sus tantos ires y venires por la avenida principal y que olían delicioso aún desde la distancia.

Compró un buen surtido de albóndigas para que ambos pudieran compartir, y logró –sin haberse esforzado mucho para ello, dicho sea de paso- que, además, la chica que le vendió la comida, también le regalara un par de trufas dulces. Obi agradeció con una exclamación y una sonrisa y, guiñándole uno de sus traviesos ojos dorados, se marchó. Con las manos ocupadas, alzando la improvisada bandeja desechable para no perder su botín, eludió a la multitud a medida que avanzó de vuelta por la calle hasta donde había dejado a la señorita.

Sin embargo, no había caminado ni dos cuadras cuando un destello llamó su atención, deteniendo su andar. Sonrió de medio lado antes de acercarse.

* * *

Obi tuvo que procurar no perder la fuerza en sus manos para no dejar caer la charola desechable en la que tenía los bocadillos que había comprado. Abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces para asegurarse que no fuera algún tipo de ilusión óptica. No lo era. No había duda: Shirayki no estaba en el lugar en donde la había dejado.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse palidecer antes de largarse de allí a toda velocidad en busca del tesoro perdido. ¿Por qué, por qué tenía que haberla dejado sola? El cielo ya estaba empezando a enrojecer, augurando la pronta caída de la noche y de un buen clima para viajar al día siguiente. Sin embargo, a él eso no podía importarle menos que en esos momentos. ¿A dónde se había ido Shirayuki? Y decía _ido_ , porque de solo pensar en que se la habían _llevado_ , se le helaba y luego le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas.

No tuvo que buscar por largo rato, no obstante, pues la vio de pie frente a la fachada de uno de los establecimientos de una callecita perpendicular. Frunció el entrecejo, entonces. No es que encontrarla fuese el motivo, más bien, él hubiese querido relajar su expresión por el solo hecho de _verla_. Pero el que hubiese alguien con ella y que el local en cuestión fuera una cantina, le hizo querer apretar los puños.

—¡Señorita!— su voz le salió más aguda y afligida de lo que a él le hubiese gustado, incapaz de ocultar la preocupación que sentía.

—Oh, Obi.

Tanto ella como el tipo que estaba a su ladi se dieron la vuelta para verlo llegar solo para interponerse entre ellos dos, como si el solo hecho de estar cerca fuera un verdadero peligro y no solo potencialmente.

—Y tú quién eres— eso no había sido, en absoluto, una pregunta, sino que, más bien, una exigencia.

El otro silbó en respuesta. Era un chico como de su estatura, de aspecto flojo y ojos astutos. _No le gustaba nada_.

—¿No me has oído?— volvió a hablar el moreno.

—Espera, Obi— trató de calmarle la chica.

—Vaya, pelirroja, ¿es tu guardaespaldas?— habló el tercero, con tono burlesco, claramente en busca de algún tipo de reacción en el moreno—. Es más rápido de lo que esperaba, apenas nos ha dado tiempo de…

—¡No te pases de listo!— eso había sido más de lo que Obi podía soportar. Soltó la bandeja de papel, se lanzó sobre la mala imitación de ninja que tenía en frente y le tomó por el cuello de la ropa.

—¡Obi, aguarda, déjale!

—Calma, guardaespaldas— le desafió, entonces—. No le he hecho nada a la pelirroja, ¿no ves que está perfectamente?

Obi tuvo que aflojar el agarre sobre él para girarse a donde el otro chico le decía. En efecto: Shirayuki estaba bien, sin rastros de forcejeo, ni de estar asustada, ni nada de lo que hubiese que preocuparse. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Es cierto, Obi, suéltale, por favor— le pidió, preocupada.

Al moreno no le quedó otra que obedecer. No era como si tuviese otra opción. Pero eso no significaba que le desagradara menos.

—Te estaré vigilando— le advirtió cuando le soltó de golpe.

—¡Qué miedo!

—¡Mihaya, basta!— le reprendió entonces Shirayuki, molesta por todo ese jaleo que se estaba armando gratuitamente— Mou, Mihaya, ¿por qué tienes que ser así?

Por un segundo, el guardaespaldas quedó desconcertado por el trato entre esos dos. Solo cuando oyó al castaño reír, pudo volver a concentrarse en lo mal que le caía ese sujeto y poder fruncir el ceño en su dirección.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, señorita?— preguntó Obi, hastiado de toda esa situación confusa y, optando por lo sano, giró hacia ella y se cruzó de brazos— ¿quién es este sujeto? ¿por qué no estaba…?— pero dejó la pregunta en el aire, ante la angustia que le provocaba el tema.

—Obi, lamento mucho haberme ido, en serio— comenzó ella, genuinamente arrepentida. La preocupación del moreno era palpable— pero… ¿recuerdas que te mencioné que yo vivía en una vieja cantina remodelada antes de vivir en el palacio? Bueno, me di cuenta de que estábamos cerca y quise…

El de pelo corto suspiró, incapaz de estar molesto con ella por más tiempo, sobre todo si tenía una excusa como ésa, y aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que le había dado un susto de muerte y que perfectamente pudo haber esperado a que llegara con la comida y haberla acompañado él mismo a donde sea que quisiera ir, el que ahora lo mirara de esa forma extinguía toda su molestia.

Acabó por respirar profundo y llevarse una mano al hombro, como si de pronto ya no hubiese nada de lo que preocuparse.

—Está bien, señorita— terminó por decir, resignado.

—Vaya, Shirayuki, sí que lo tienes amaestrado— bromeó Mihaya, al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, y que con solo una palabra suya, aquel hombre pasaba de un estado de completa alerta a uno que reflejaba lo pacífico de su expresión el resto del tiempo—; si hasta parece un perro manso— rio.

—¡Mihaya!— le reprendió aún más fuerte, Shirayuki.

Obi le dirigió una mirada asesina. Quizás por su comentario, o tal vez por la forma confianzuda en que se dirigía a ella, pero él estaba seguro que era porque el tipo no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Alzó una ceja, como quien no está de humor para juegos.

—Él es Mihaya— le informó Shirayuki, vaticinando una futura pelea y queriendo evitarla—, es mensajero del príncipe Raj…

—¿Y no vas a contarle cómo nos conocimos, Shirayuki?— le interrumpió el aludido con tono provocador. Obi volvió a mirarlo, severo.

¡Ya sabía que ese tal Mihaya era una sabandija! Mira que ir y secuestrarla en nombre del príncipe cuando a éste se le antojó tenerla como concubina. Él ya no conocía esa historia, pero tener en frente a uno de sus antagonistas, le hacía hervir la sangre. Y que, además, él fuera uno de los responsables de que ella hubiese tenido que cortar su cabello. Y que, luego de cortarlo y dejarlo para intentar huir, él, no contento con eso, lo vendió y la persiguió hasta finalmente llevarla ante el príncipe.

Resopló con fuerza para intentar bajar su presión sanguínea y detener las increíbles ganas que tenía de agarrarlo a golpes en ese mismo lugar.

—Pero hace ya un tiempo que no sabía de ti— comentó Shirayuki, casual.

Y ahí estaba ella, hablando con ese idiota como si todo ese incidente en realidad hubiese sido un asunto sin importancia. Lo mismo que ocurría con el príncipe Raj. ¿Por qué sucedió eso? ¿Por qué era _así_? Tan comprensiva y con el perdón a flor de piel, que le hacía ser tan igual a… tan igual a Zen.

Y eso, de alguna forma, le confortaba y le irritaba por partes iguales.

—Eso no explica por qué están aquí los dos— volvió al ataque Obi, inconforme con toda esa charla.

—Él, uhm…

—Me he enterado que la pelirroja se iría a Clarines y quería despedirme de ella adecuadamente— respondió hastiado, más por obligación que por otra cosa.

Entonces, Mihaya se acercó a ella y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, y bajo la atenta e inquisitiva mirada de Obi, el castaño le ofreció un listón color violeta enrollado en sus dedos medio de índice.

Ella pareció sorprendida de verlo y Obi se dio cuenta.

—Este es…— balbuceó al tenerlo en las manos.

—Así es: es el listón que usabas en el cabello antes de cortarlo— le interrumpió— ¿Puedes creerlo?— le habló al moreno— La muy testaruda se cortó el pelo de cuajo, con listón y todo— como si se tratara de una anécdota y no de una persecución.

—Lo guardaste— observó ella, como si eso fuera, en realidad, una manifestación de extrema lealtad y nobleza.

Obi quiso bufar ante esto.

—No podía deshacerme de él— respondió con simpleza.

—Lo había dado por perdido.

Al moreno, toda aquella situación le estaba resultando de lo más irrisoria, pero no de aquellas en que él reía con gusto. No, sino que de ésas en que sencillamente no podía creer lo que tenía en frente a sus ojos. ¿Era esto algún tipo de broma de mal gusto? Y de no ser porque Shirayuki parecía genuinamente conmovida por el gesto, él hubiese apostado a que sí.

Resopló con fuerza nuevamente, haciendo notar su presencia, y tras hacer a un lado todas sus ansias asesinas contra el de la cola de caballo, y resistiendo el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, sonrió abiertamente, puso una mano en hombro de cada uno –con mayor pesadez en el uno que en el otro, por cierto- y alegó:

— _Lamento_ _interrumpir_ , señorita— le dijo mirándola a ella con la mejor cara que fue capaz de fingir—, pero ya ha anochecido. El rey se preocupará si usted llegase muy tarde luego de ausentarse toda la tarde, ¿no cree?

Por más que a Shirayuki le hubiese llamado la atención la extraña y forzada expresión en el rostro de Obi, no pudo sino hallarle toda la razón a lo que decía, y que, ciertamente, una cosa no tenía nada que ver con la otra, por lo que, luego de despedirse someramente de Mihaya, ambos emprendieron el camino hasta donde había dejado amarrado al caballo, para galopar a casa de vuelta.

Sobre el caballo, ambos guardaron un casi absoluto silencio, interrumpiendo únicamente por el ruido de los cascos sobre el camino de tierra y las eventuales respiraciones tanto de la estudiante de herbolaria como del guardaespaldas. Y había que mencionar, por cierto, que no era un silencio de los cómodos. No, porque tanto el uno como el otro parecían estar tragando con dificultad ante la ligera tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, y ninguno era capaz de decir cuál era la causa y cuál, la consecuencia.

Obi podía sentir claramente cómo las manos de la señorita estaban un poco más tensas, cómo se aferraban a su ropa y no a su cuerpo, en un acto, quizás inconsciente, de molestarlo lo menos posible y que su presencia pasara casi desapercibida. Casi podía jurar que oía cómo contaba mentalmente hacia atrás, descontando los metros que le faltaban para llegar de vuelta al palacio.

Ciertamente, él no había nacido para afrontar situaciones de tensión como ésa.

—Señorita, debe afirmarse bien si no quiere caer del caballo— y con una mano, tomó la de ella y rodeó su propia cintura—. No debe preocuparse, ¿sabe?

Ella pareció sobresaltarse ante esto, porque levantó la vista, antes baja.

—Es decir— continuó, mirando siempre al frente—, usted está bien, ¿no es así? Eso es lo que importa.

Shirayuki le miró la nuca, como si aquella fuesen sus ojos y le estuviera viendo directamente, perdiéndose en esas dos piezas de oro que siempre parecían tenerla a ella como objetivo.

Entonces sonrió y apoyó la frente en la ancha espalda del hombre, justo entre sus dos omoplatos.

—Gracias.

Obi también sonrió al sentirla. No era como si hubiese podido evitarlo, fue un reflejo totalmente involuntario; eso es lo que sucede cuando se es feliz, y nada le hacía más feliz que estar en buenos términos con la señorita.

.

* * *

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** _Akagami no Shirayuki hime_ no me pertenece.

 **Nota rosa:** nuevamente, este capítulo se lo dedico a Maite, que, desde que empecé en el fandom, ha sido mi única fan. Muchas gracias, bonita.

* * *

Oasis

.

* * *

 _La fe es un oasis en el corazón, al que nunca llegará la caravana del pensar._ \- Gibran Jalil Gibran

* * *

.

Era raro, sí, eso no podía negarlo. Y aunque era de lo más absurdo, tampoco podía evitarlo. Era como si en lugar de un mes, hubiese estado allí un año entero. O más.

Aun así, mientras Shirayuki se despedía de la familia real de su país natal, Obi decidió mantenerse quieto y estoico junto al carruaje que los llevaría a Clarines. Ver cómo la pelirroja abrazaba a los dos pequeños príncipes y princesa, quienes le habían cogido un cariño gigante era casi conmovedor, no solo porque él mismo sentía cierta debilidad por ellos, sino porque era, desde donde lo veía él, como estarles arrebatando una hermana mayor a dos pobres niños. Y de no ser porque eso no era realmente así, Obi se habría sentido realmente culpable.

La despedida con el primer príncipe se produjo de manera torpe y algo jocosa; el pobre idiota era incapaz de articular más de dos palabras seguidas, por lo que acabó extendiéndole una mano, tieso y rojo.

—Sé que no tengo derecho a pedírtelo— a Obi le sorprendió genuinamente oírlo poder hablar con tanta coherencia de pronto—, pero cuando tu pelo vuelva a crecer, ¿podrías enseñármelo antes de cortarlo otra vez?

La chica pareció sorprendida con aquello, y Obi sospechó que, en parte, también se debía a la forma en que el hombre pudo recobrar el sentido del habla, pero también por lo que dijo.

 _¡Pero qué cara más dura!_ Obi frunció el entrecejo.

—¡Claro!— sonrió ella, volviendo a hacer que el mareo se sorprendiera. Y, acto seguido, tomó la mano que le ofrecía y la estrechó—. Adiós. Sakaki, cuida de Raj por mí—y con una seña con los dedos y una voz cantarina, se dirigió a la inseparable sombra del heredero al trono, quien hizo una reverencia leve, tanto a modo de afirmación como de despedida.

–¡O-oye…!

Las protestas del castaño fueron ignoradas mientras que Shirayuki se dirigía hasta donde estaba su benefactor: el rey de Tanbarun la miraba de forma casi indescifrable, con una sonrisa entremezclada con la pena, como si estuviera dejando que su hoja se marchara con su esposo, lo que, en opinión de Obi, no estaba tan alejado de la realidad.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Su Majestad— le sonrió la chica sin reverenciarse, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

—Ah, Shirayuki, querida, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que prefiero que me llames 'tío'?

Ambos rieron suavemente por la familiaridad de la frase. Él la tomó con delicadeza por los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada cargada de emoción antes de abrazarla.

—Sigue tus sueños, querida, y no te detengas hasta que estés satisfecha— le dijo en un susurro antes de deshacer el abrazo.

La chica, tomándose un instante para recomponerse, asintió y se reverenció antes de volver a agradecer y marcharse hacia el transporte, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Obi, por su parte, estuvo más que dispuesto a ir detrás de ella luego de reverenciarse con su excelente postura, de no ser porque ambos niños corrieron hacia él antes que pudiera moverse, y se colgaron de su camisa.

—Y tú, ¿pensabas irte sin despedirte, acaso?— le espetó la pequeña Rona, indignada.

El hombre sonrió con ternura y gracia, agachándose a su altura y desordenándole el cabello con una mano, solo para hacerla rabiar. Esa pequeña sí que tenía su encanto: era orgullosa, altiva y se sonrojaba con facilidad; era, definitivamente, su tipo de mujer, a las que gustaba de provocar solo para buscar alguna reacción divertida.

Lástima que fuera solo una niña. Y que tuviese a alguien más en mente.

—Oh, por supuesto que no— contestó con soltura— ¿cómo podría ser eso si quiera posible?

—Pues eso mismo me pregunto yo.

—¿Volverás?— intervino Eugena, su gemelo, más racional y tranquilo que su hermana, y a quien tardó menos en ganarse su simpatía.

Obi lo miró sin saber exactamente qué decirle. No era como que esperara tener que volver algún día, es decir, se suponía que Shirayuki se quedaría en Clarines con el príncipe Zen. Pero tampoco era capaz de decir eso mirando a ese par de ojos brillantes.

—¿Y si van ustedes dos de visita la próxima vez?— propuso él, entonces, ganándose a cambio una expresión expectante y entusiasta por parte de ambos.

Dando el tema por zanjado, se irguió para darse la vuelta, cuando un nuevo tirón de su camisa llamó su atención. Eugena lo miraba con seriedad.

—Obi— lo llamó—: esfuérzate.

Y habiendo dicho eso, se echó a correr en dirección contraria, donde sus dos hermanos mayores y su padre lo esperaban para despedir a los viajeros. Él les miró una última vez antes de despedirse con la mano y entrar al carruaje con Shirayuki. Cuando éste se pudo en marcha, él podría jurar que vio a Sakaki reverenciándose severamente en su dirección, y él habría apostado, sin temor a equivocarse, el contenido de sus bolsillos, a que fue porque al idiota de su amo le avergonzaba hacerlo él mismo.

Y debía ser así; lo que guardaba en el bolsillo era demasiado valioso como para ser apostado en vano.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, hubiesen viajado a caballo. A Obi no le agradaba viajar en carruaje, le daba _repelús_. Eso era para gente de veras importante. No, lo suyo era viajar sobre la montura del caballo.

Pero este caso era diferente, para empezar, porque a pesar de que, sin el carruaje, reducirían el tiempo de viaje a la mitad, Shirayuki no sabía montar por sí sola –y aunque le había prometido que le enseñaría, no había habido tiempo para eso-, lo que demoraría el tiempo de viaje por sí mismo. A eso, sumado el hecho que, si bien, la señorita era bastante austera con respecto a sus pertenencias, sí había decidido llevar unos cuantos tomos de alguna de sus enciclopedias, más, lo estrictamente necesario para viajar, como comida y artículos de emergencia, eran demasiada carga, aunque fuera un caballo con dos personas y otro solo con el equipaje. Y llevar tres bestias ya era absurdo.

La cosa acabó con ambos de ellos sentados uno junto al otro en el asiento del cochero, mientras Obi fungía como tal, y pese a no ser, ni de lejos, su primera elección, era a lo más a lo que podía aspirar. Era inútil intentar llevarle la contraria a Shirayuki. Así que mientras él sacaba el coche de los terrenos del palacio, ella se despedía con los brazos de la que había sido su familia por el último año.

Para viajes cortos, Shirayuki resultaba estupenda compañera; reía, conversaba, se sorprendía del paisaje y de los distintos animalillos que aparecían en el camino, como si fuese la primera vez que los veía. Sin embargo, en este caso –y a su favor podía decir que iba cómodamente sentada en un asiento propiamente dicho, si es que se le podía llamar a eso un _asiento_ , en lugar de la montura de un caballo- Shirayuki iba absorta en la lectura de una de las armas letales, si se les usaba para dar golpes, a los que ella llamaba _'lectura ligera'_. La había tomado luego de unos cuantos kilómetros de comenzar la carretera y se había mantenido en silencio desde entonces.

Obi apenas podía resistir la tentación de mirarla de reojo desde arriba y preguntarse si ella, con la mirada baja y el constante movimiento del coche, no habría acabado por dormirse, mecida por la brisa y las piedras del camino. También se preguntó si, en el peor de los casos, ésta se marearía producto de haber mantenido los ojos puestos en un punto que no se estaba quieto, como lo serían las minúsculas letras de la enciclopedia en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, él, más que cualquier otra cosa, lamentó no poder verle bien el rostro mientras dormía. Y no parecía importarle en lo absoluto el hecho de que, quizás, no estuviese durmiendo en realidad.

* * *

—Señorita, los caballos tomarán agua, ¿quiere bajar para estirar las piernas?

La voz de Obi se oyó como el cantar de un polluelo, suave y alegre, desde una distancia que le pareció lo suficientemente cercana como para querer asirla con la mano.

—Ah, Obi— balbuceó ella antes de dar un pequeño bostezo.

—Oh, lamento haberla despertado, ¿quizás prefiera quedarse aquí y dormir un poco más?

—No, no— contestó rápida y algo torpe, por el sueño—, tienes razón: bajaré a estirar las piernas.

Se incorporó dentro del cubículo y se acercó a él, quien sostenía la puerta con una mano y le ofrecía la otra para ayudarla a bajar. Shirayuki la aceptó, gustosa, y con un pequeño saltito, salvó la distancia que había entre el suelo del coche y la tierra.

Una vez en el suelo, estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza; estirando también el torso, como si quisiera alcanzar el cielo con las manos y verificar si esas nubes blanquísimas que viajaban a merced de la brisa sobre sus cabezas eran tan suaves como se veían.

La forma en cómo reaccionó ella al entrar en contacto con el suelo de tierra hizo que a Obi le recordara a una florecilla a la que el sol le ha dado sus primeros rayos de luz, colmándola de una nueva energía casi mágica.

El hombre sonrió ante la sola idea, divertido y conmovido en partes iguales por pensar en ella como una flor.

—¡Qué agradable está la tarde!— comentó ella en una exclamación.

—¿Ha tenido un buen viaje, señorita?

La pelirroja asintió antes de echarse a andar, dando vueltas por el rededor del coche, deteniéndose junto a uno que otro arbusto o a las matas silvestres para revisar el tallo o las flores o algún fruto, cualquier cosa que le sirviera para estudiar la botánica del Reino de Clarines.

Ya estaban en Clarines; habían cruzado la frontera esa misma mañana, y Shirayuki había estado tan emocionada ante la expectativa de observar una flora totalmente distinta a la que conocía, que fue incapaz de conciliar adecuadamente el sueño esa noche, por lo que cayó dormida inmediatamente después, prácticamente, de saltar del carruaje cuando Obi le anunció su ubicación.

Ese ya era su tercer día de viaje; llegarían al palacio durante la mañana del día siguiente, si no había contratiempos. Pasar casi tres días con ella no había sido tan duro como él lo esperó, ciertamente. No es que fuera a abalanzarse sobre ella a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. No era su estilo aprovecharse de chicas como ella. Pero sí tenía que admitir que era realmente difícil no querer observarla de cerca como si a simple vista nunca fuese suficiente para que él pudiera saciarse de ella. Le causaba curiosidad; toda ella era un manojo de actividades y acciones incoherentes solo en apariencia. Y eso a Obi le provocaba no querer dejar de observarla. E incluso, a veces, la sensación de picor que le expandía desde la yema de sus dedos hasta el hombro, producto del deseo de estirar la mano hasta tomar uno de esos mechones de pelo que le caían sobre el rostro mientras dormía y _sentirlo_ , le provocaban.

Pero Obi no haría eso. O al menos no sin dar la lucha. Y él no era del tipo de hombres que claudicaba sin dar la pelea. Lo malo era, precisamente, que iba a ser una de largo aliento y no estaba en condiciones de asegurar que podía librarla hasta el final.

Eso le preocupaba. Mucho. No solo por el hecho de que era una nueva y extraña sensación que no recordaba haber tenido en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, sino que también porque era casi como una traición. A Zen, a Shirayuki, a sí mismo, a su propia historia.

Dio un suspiro largo y se encogió sobre el tronco del manzano contra el que estaba recostado, dejando escapar parte de la presión que se había estado acumulando en su pecho durante todos esos días.

—¡Oh, estás despierto!— la vocecilla a su lado, como el viento entre las briznas de pasto, sonó a su lado, sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Yo?— se apuntó con un dedo a sí mismo.

—Sí, dormiste largo rato— respondió ella, alzando el libro de su regazo para enseñárselo—, incluso, me he sentado aquí a leer porque parecías no tener deseos de despertar— y sonrió.

—¿Lo dice en serio, señorita?— alzó la vista al cielo, buscando la posición del sol, pero éste se escondía por el oeste, a sus espaldas, detrás del follaje del gran manzano que había ocupado para descansar. Porque cuando se sentó ahí, eso fue lo que pretendía: descansar. Pero al parecer la tensión pudo con él, agotándolo hasta el punto en que se quedó dormido sin haberlo advertido. ¡Y, al parecer, por más tiempo del que había sido adecuado!— ¡Diablos, es tan tarde!

La risa veraniega de Shirayuki sacudió sus sentidos.

—¿Por qué no me despertó?— preguntó en una exhalación, entre aproblemado y resignado, pero con su típico tono desinteresado, lo que hacía realmente difícil determinar en qué estaba pensando.

—Mou, es que te veías tan cansado, has estado en vigilia todos estos días y sus noches; esforzarte tanto no será bueno para tu salud.

—Aun así…— quiso protestar, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, sabiendo que era inútil.

—No creo que tenga nada de malo, ¿sabes?— le interrumpió— Tú necesitabas descansar y la siesta, ciertamente, te ha hecho muy bien, ¿no es verdad? Quedémonos aquí esta noche— sugirió—. Y sino, siempre puedes echarme la culpa a mí.

Él, entonces, la miró con los ojos ambarinos y afilados bien abiertos, genuinamente sorprendido de que le hubiese dicho semejante barbaridad. Y, aunque sí, efectivamente, sí alguien llegase a preguntar por la causa de su demora, si decía que la señorita había querido tomarse un tiempo un poco más extenso para descansar y refrescarse antes de presentarse en Palacio, nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

Por el simple hecho de habérselo planteado ella era casi inaudito. Ni siquiera Zen se auto adjudicaba la responsabilidad de los retrasos tan ligeramente.

Se descubrió pensando en cómo esa chica de aspecto simplón podía sorprenderlo tan gratamente. Del mismo modo en que, inmediatamente después, se encontró pensando en cuánto le gustaría a él que eso ocurriera por mucho, mucho tiempo más. Se sonrió ante la sola idea, convencido de que era algo casi infantil, como si fuese un niño pequeño que se ha encaprichado con su niñera y se porta mal solo para obtener su atención. Y a él le habría parecido algo muy típico suyo, de haber tenido niñera y no haber comenzado a tan temprana edad a meterse en problemas.

Huh.

Ante él, pasaron una serie de escenas que Obi recordaba perfectamente como si se trataran de un sueño lejano. Eran reales, pero habían pasado hace tanto tiempo, que le costaba creer que alguna vez ocurrieron, como si la vida antes de conocer a Zen y ponerse a su servicio no hubiese sido más que una pesadilla olvidada.

Cerró los ojos en un parpadeo prolongado, sintiendo la brisa que el crepúsculo había traído a ese rincón de Clarines y que las ramas del manzano redirigían hacia ellos de manera tranquilizante, acompañándolo de un sonido suave por el mecer de su follaje tan firme como hermoso.

¡Cómo le gustaría congelar el tiempo justo ahí y quedarse así para siempre!

Entonces abrió los ojos y se puso de pie sobre la misma, convencido de que solo así aquella idea no podría volverse realidad, de que aquella no debió haber pasado por su cabeza en primer lugar. Encaró a la chica que seguía sentada a los pies del árbol, con el libro en su regazo y el pelo corto meciéndosele casi imperceptiblemente, y que le miraba con esos ojos verdes que casi parecían dos manojos de hierba buena, y que casi le hacen querer claudicar en la misión de huir.

—Señorita, ¿sabe pescar?— le preguntó, inclinándose un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y quisiera aprender?

Acto seguido, le ofreció su mano, más que para ayudarla a levantarse, como cuando, más temprano, lo hizo para que se bajara del coche, como una invitación a ir con él. Y ella, con una sonrisa en ese rostro níveo, aceptó gustosa.

Una vez en pie, caminaron –trotaron- hacia el estero del que habían estado debiendo los caballos, más arriba, donde éste se ensanchaba un poco y sus profundidades disminuían, y el contacto de las bestias con el agua no influiría sobre los peces.

Si hubiese habido peces en ese pequeño curso se agua, aquel habría sido un muy buen plan, pero como no los había, en subsidio, se quitaron las botas y, arremangándose el pantalón, el uno, y las faldas, la otra, ambos chapotearon en las aguas cristalinas de Clarines, como un par de niños.

.

* * *

 **Estoy emocionada, hace un año ya que publiqué el primer capítulo de esta historia. La verdad es que no esperaba demorarme tanto, es decir, ya tenía buena parte pensada cuando empecé a publicar, pero los tiempos no han estado de mi parte; la Universidad ha estado horrible, y este semestre, sobre todo, no ha sido el más fácil en ninguno de los sentidos, así que es bien poco el tiempo que tengo para pensar en cómo hacer el siguiente capítulo para que sea de calidad (porque antes muerta que entregar algo que no me convenza).**

 **En fin, espero que les guste, díganme qué les parece.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** _Akagami no Shirayuki hime_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Valentía

.

* * *

 _El futuro no pertenece a los iluminados de corazón. Pertenece a los valientes.-_ Ronald Reagan

* * *

.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo. No hubo mayores novedades, ni retrasos, ni nada que sirviera después como anécdota. Nada que valiera la pena mencionar. Al menos para cualquiera que los hubiera visto andar por los senderos que dirigían al Palacio. Para Obi, por otro lado, se le antojó como el mejor viaje del mundo: la señorita era realmente una buena compañía y ya se habían acostumbrado plenamente a la constante presencia del otro, por lo que las conversaciones, fluidas, en ocasiones y escuetas, en otras, jamás fueron mal recibidas por ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera los largos silencios en que ella se sumía en su lectura, porque él se mantenía atento al suave sonido del pasar de las páginas al que ya se había familiarizado por completo.

Sin embargo, durante los últimos kilómetros, se habían sumidos ambos –más ella que él- en un silencio que bañaba el aire de una tensión incómoda. Shirayuki, de pronto, pareció no tener más deseos de hablar, respondiendo distraídamente con monosílabos a los intentos del hombre por entablar conversación, por lo que, finalmente, optó por dale su espacio y limitarse a dirigir el coche por las calles que cada vez comenzaban a ser más concurridas, a medida que se acercaban al centro.

Era como si el solo estar en el perímetro de la circunferencia del Palacio la hubiese inducido a un estado de tensión.

Obi la observó tragar pesado, con los ojos bien abiertos y con la expresión dura, por el rabillo del ojo. Suspiró, incapaz de pensar en algo que la ayudara a relajarse. Podía entenderla, de cualquier forma; era una situación difícil y era comprensible que estuviera nerviosa.

Entonces, como un flechazo, recordó el objeto que tenía aún en su bolsillo y sonrió. Eso, quizá, podría ser de ayuda.

El coche avanzó con toda la calma por las calles del pueblo cercano al Palacio, y Shirayuki logró superar en cierta medida su nerviosismo solo para efectos de asomarse por la ventanilla del cubículo, lo necesario como para mirar el pintoresco paisaje del que sería su nuevo hogar. Las calles y pasajes estaban adoquinados, haciendo que los cascos que los caballos sonaran de una forma casi relajante; eran amplias y limpias, las fachadas de las casas y los escaparates de las tiendas eran primorosas, y en cada esquina había postes de madera con macetas con flores coloridas en el extremo superior.

Obi volvió a mirarla de reojo, satisfecho de que hubiese logrado distraerse un poco.

Pronto, el camino adoquinado comenzó a terminarse, para transformarse en un largo y amplio camino de tierra. Era lo bastante ancho como para que dos carruajes pudiesen circular a la vez sin problemas. El camino atravesaba un bosque sorprendentemente bien iluminado gracias al espacio que dejaban las ramas de los árboles para que los rayos de sol acariciaran el suelo, y al salir de él, aparecía frente a sus narices, en todo su esplendor, las puertas del Palacio de Clarines.

El coche se detuvo frente a ellas, unas imponentes rejas de metal custodiadas por dos guardias que se veían francamente intimidantes con esos uniformes que los hacía ver más grandes de lo que seguramente eran en realidad.

—¡Obi!— saludó uno de ellos, el más joven, que se había quedado unos pasos más atrás para darle preferencia al otro, quien parecía mayor, al que igualmente acabó empujando al ver al moreno— ¡eres tú, hombre! ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

—Solo ha sido un mes— rio el aludido con simpatía.

—Has estado haciendo un encargo para el príncipe?— preguntó el otro, más serio.

—Sí, todo en orden. Solo un viaje de ida y vuelta a Tanbarun: nada de lo que alarmarse.

—Socio, tanto como de _ida y vuelta_ , no creo. Has estado fuera más de un mes.

—Vaya, pero cuánto me han extrañado; si a mí se me ha pasado el tiempo volando— bromeó el cochero.

—Jo, ¡ya me imagino el tipo de entretención que—!

—¡Ah! Ejem… ¿me abres ya las puertas? Su Alteza me espera— interrumpió Obi al guardia, repentinamente nervioso.

—Oh, sí, claro, enseguida— balbuceó el más joven, nuevamente, apresurándose a la coyuntura de las rejas y abriéndose lo suficiente como para que el moreno pudiese pasar al interior de los terrenos del castillo.

El cochero hizo un gesto con la mano, que servía tanto como agradecimiento como de despedida para ambos porteros, quienes imitaron su ejemplo con una sonrisa justo antes de darles completamente la espalda y volver a su trabajo.

Shirayuki presenció toda la escena desde el interior del cubículo. Por algún motivo, se negó a asomar siquiera la nariz, repentinamente cohibida. Obi se percató de esto, volteando ligeramente sobre su hombro izquierdo, verificando que la pelirroja no estaba a la vista del público.

Detuvo el coche pocos minutos después, cuando hubo llegado cerca de una de las puertas laterales destinadas a la carga y descarga de pasajeros. Obi de apeó del banquillo del conductor y se dirigió a la puerta del cubículo para abrírsela y ayudarla a bajar. Dentro, la estudiante aún estaba sentada en su sitio, con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos, enfocados en algún punto indefinido del asiento de enfrente, con las manos cerradas sobre sus piernas y –lo que le llamó más la atención- la capucha puesta. Tal y como lo había hecho para salir a pasear con él al festival hace unos días. Obi trató de recordar si se la había visto puesta cuando pasaron por el pueblo más temprano.

Respiró profundo, dándose fuerzas para continuar.

—Señorita— llamó la atención de la chica, haciéndole pegar un respingo—, ya hemos llegado. Es hora de ir— y, acto seguido, le ofreció su mano.

Ella observó la mano semi enguantada de su guardaespaldas, como si esperara que haciendo eso, sus verdaderas intenciones serías reveladas, hasta que, al fin, la reconoció como confiable, colocando la suya por encima y apretando suavemente antes de, con un pequeño impulso, levantarse del asiento y acercarse a él. Su roce fue como una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió el cuerpo completo. Cada fibra de su ser sintió el contacto, hasta tal punto de casar un colapso momentáneo en su actividad cerebral. Y cuando pudo reaccionar, lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue, de manera torpe, devolverle el apretón, cerrando su amplia mano en torno a la suya pequeña, deteniendo el tiempo por una eterna fracción de segundo.

—Cuidado al bajar.

El instante terminó con esa sola frase y el tiempo volvió a pasar con normalidad, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada.

 _Porque nada tiene que pasar_ , se recordó el mayor.

Shirayuki puso ambos pies en la tierra firme, aunque a ella le parecía que todo se movía debajo de ellos. Obi soltó su mano y se volteó hacia el edificio, indicándole a dos sirvientas que se acercaban, que llevaran el equipaje de la señorita a la habitación que Su Alteza había acomodado para ella.

Las dos jóvenes asintieron, y justo antes de retirarse, le dieron una mirada furtiva a la pelirroja, aun con su capucha puesta. Ésta juraría haberlas oído decir algo acerca de lo corriente que era ante de desaparecer por la puerta. Todos ya estaban enterados de la llegada de la chica de Tanbarun, protegida del rey, nombrada como Amiga de la Corona por el príncipe, que residiría en el Palacio por los próximos dos años por invitación del rey Wistaria.

Y de la que todos esperaban una fructífera relación con el príncipe.

Pensar en eso le ponía la carne de gallina. A ambos.

Y fue su estado constante, mientras caminaron en silencio, lado a lado, por los largos y sorprendentemente desiertos pasillos del castillo, rumbo a la oficina de Su Majestad, en donde ella tendría que presentarse con la familia real, quienes serían sus anfitriones por los próximos dos años.

Sin embargo, Shirayuki solo podía pensar en el sonido estridente del silencio. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan silencioso? ¿Es que no había gente rondando por ahí? Era como si cada uno de sus pasos pesara una tonelada, como si su corazón fuese un tambor frenético, que le sonaba en los oídos, no dejándole oír ni sus propios pensamientos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando se resistir todo el aluvión de sensaciones desastrosas que colapsaban su sistema. Creyó que su cabeza explotaría, o que su corazón se detendría por lo fuerte que latía o…

—Hey— la voz de Obi a su lado la hizo despertar, alejando de pronto toda la bulla y el desorden mental, como si de nuevo todo fuese normal—. Debes estar tranquila, ¿sí?

Si ella notó que él la tuteó, nunca se supo. El caballero se paró frente a ella y buscó algo en su bolsillo y acto seguido, le quitó con delicadeza la capucha, no sin que ella reaccionara por esto. Parpadeó ante el contacto gentil de su mano semi enguantada contra su sien, como si fuese una brisa suave que se colaba entre sus mechones. Shirayuki lo miró, expectante, no sabiendo qué era lo que debía esperar de todo eso.

Solo cuando él quitó la mano, demasiado pronto para su gusto, vio por el rabillo del ojo el brillo de algo que antes no estaba ahí.

—Es un premio— explicó él ante la mirada atónita y confundida de ella— por ser una chica valiente.

Y le sonrió. Y a Shirayuki le pareció la sonrisa más sincera que hubiera visto jamás.

Entonces, las puertas se abrieron para ellos, como si hubiesen estado esperando a que ese intercambio se produjera entre ambos. El guardaespaldas se volteó en dirección a la entrada, para pararse de aquella forma tan correcta en la que estaba cuando lo conoció –y solo aquella vez-, mientras que ella era tomada por sorpresa; aún de perfil, mirando en su dirección, con la mano sobre su sien izquierda, donde resaltaba un adorno para el cabello hecho de vidrio, pero que brillaba como una estrella. Intentó volver a su posición inicial, sin embargo, antes de que las puertas gemelas se abrieran por completo y ella quedara expuesta ante la realiza del país que la acogía.

—Adelante, por favor— la voz de Su Majestad Izana se hizo oír con toda claridad a pesar de su suavidad.

Obedecieron. El rey, si bien era más joven de lo que ella habría esperado, sí era tan guapo como decían los rumores; sentado de una manera poco ceremoniosa, más bien, casi estaba echado sobre el respaldo y parte del posa brazos de su silla, con una sonrisa que no supo decir a ciencia cierta si era amable o maliciosa, y con el pelo rubio platinado amarrado en una cola, cayéndole sobre el hombro.

—Así que tú eres Shirayuki— eso no fue una pregunta en lo absoluto.

—Sí, Su Majestad— respondió la chica, solemne, dando un paso adelante.

Izana sonrió aún más, satisfecho. Era ella, tal y como se la había descrito el viejo Shenerazard. No había sido necesario que ella lo confirmara, porque no podía ser otra que la chica pelirroja y de mirada decidida que había llegado a pararse frente a él con la humildad y gallardía propias de un caballero. Miró de soslayo a su hermano, a su lado, quien también la miraba intentando disimular lo embelesado que estaba, siempre solemne y orgulloso, no importaba la situación.

Sonrió, como si tuviese una travesura en mente.

—Es un verdadero placer conocerla al fin, Shirayuki— comenzó el hombre, irguiéndose—. Su protector, el rey Shenerazard me ha contado maravillas de usted. El reino de Clarines le da su bienvenida y tanto el príncipe como yo, deseamos de todo corazón que se sienta como en su hogar.

Solo entonces, la chica se fijó en el chico junto al rey. Era un hombre alto, no tanto como Obi, pero que tenía un porte distinguido y aristocrático, propio de quien siempre se ha parado derecho, del que el moreno carecía y del que solo adquiría una sombra cuando se presentaban ocasiones como aquella, en que debía comportarse apropiadamente frente a otros.

Tenía los ojos azules y una sonrisa educada y deslumbrante que le quitó la respiración en cuanto se la enseñó.

No pudo evitar convencerse de que el príncipe Zen era, realmente, la personificación del príncipe azul por el que esperaban todas las niñas que alguna vez leyeron cuentos de hadas.

Se ruborizó antes de forzarse a sacar la voz.

—Muchísimas gracias, Su Majestad— hizo una reverencia—, Su Alteza. Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad y por darle la oportunidad de estudiar aquí. Prometo que no los decepcionaré.

—Seguro que sí— sonrió—. Confío en que no tuvieron contratiempos durante el viaje— le echó una mirada al caballero de Zen, quien, estoico, no dijo palabra alguna.

—Sí, Su Majestad.

—Me alegra oír eso. Zen— llamó él y el aludido reaccionó en consecuencia—, creo que nuestra invitada estará deseosa de dar un paseo por el castillo, ¿no crees? Lamentablemente, yo tengo aún un par de asuntos por atender y no podré acompañarla, ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

Ese fue un detonante de reacciones: Zen pareció atragantarse con el aire, Obi exhaló profundo, aún en su postura inescrutable e Izana sonrió más ampliamente.

El príncipe carraspeó, recomponiéndose.

—Por supuesto, sería un auténtico placer— sonrió, y a Shirayuki le comenzó a latir rápido el corazón—. Pero, primero, tengo la impresión de que a la señorita le gustaría descansar un poco de su largo viaje.

—Muchas gracias, Su Alteza, sí quisiera refrescarme y descansar un poco antes de ver los alrededores— sonrió ella y se inclinó levemente.

—Todo arreglado, entonces— intervino Izana, desde atrás—. Acompáñala, por favor— dijo mirando en dirección al moreno—. Estoy seguro que solo le tomara un par de días acostumbrarse a la disposición del castillo, pero hasta entonces…

—Sí, Su Majestad.

Obi no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo. No que fuese una molestia acompañar a Shirayuki a su habitación o hasta que se acostumbrara a deambular sola por el Palacio, pero no recibía de muy buen grado las órdenes de otra persona que no fuera Zen. Muy rey de Clarines sería, pero él era caballero de Zen y de nadie más.

—Con su permiso— con eso, ambos se retiraron, y solo cuando las puertas nuevamente estuvieron cerradas a sus espaldas, Shirayuki sintió que pudo respirar con normalidad otra vez.

A su lado, Obi exhaló ruidosamente y luego se estiró, como si hubiese estado encerrado en una caja minúscula al momento. Acto seguido, lo vio llevarse una mano al hombro contrario.

—Buen trabajo—apuntó el y sonrió—. Vamos.

Y ambos se perdieron entre los corredores, ahora camino a la habitación de la chica en lo que sería su nueva residencia por los próximos dos años.

* * *

Dentro de la oficina, Zen sentía que había envejecido en esa reunión. Tenía los hombros tensos. Después de soltar todo el aire que había estado acumulando en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta, se giró a ver a su hermano con expresión seria.

Él, en cambio, sonreía.

—Nada mal, ¿no te parece?

—No intentes nada, hermano, por favor— rogó Zen—. Acordamos que dejaría que esto se diera de forma natural.

—Yo no he hecho nada… _aún_ — esto hizo que el menor frunciera el ceño—, y por cómo se dieron las cosas hace unos momentos, tal parece que no tendré que hacerlo, después de todo: ella ha captado tu interés.

Zen se ruborizó al instante y balbuceó una respuesta mientras intentaba esconder su rostro tras su puño.

—Es… posible— confesó, avergonzado, después de un rato.

Izana sonrió, ahora sí, con amplitud.

—Es todo lo que necesito saber.

.

* * *

 **¡Uff! Hace chorrocientos años que no actualizaba, y es que la vida ha sido horrible. Las movilizaciones en la universidad duraron tanto tiempo, que al terminar, la escuela de volvió loca.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste este capítulo: se ha producido el primer encuentro entre Shirayuki y Zen, Izana, aunque nadie lo creyera, parece complacido con esto, y Obi parece haber cumplido con su misión, ¿qué más pasará?**

 **Muchas gracias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Akagami no Shirayuki hime_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Golpe de realidad

 _._

* * *

 _¿Quién le dice a usted que el corazón se libera ante la realidad?.- Yasmina Reza_

* * *

 _._

— _¿Cómo te hiciste la cicatriz en la frente?_

 _La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, obligándole a abrir los ojos y mirarla de soslayo sobre el tronco del manzano que habían elegido para descansar._

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, señorita?— preguntó él, dejando escapar un silbidito._

— _¿Estuvo mal?_

 _Obi vaciló antes de responder. No, no era que estuviera mal. Era solo que de todas las personas que se habían fijado en su cicatriz -esa pequeña línea que se perfilaba sobre su ceja izquierda-, ella era la única en la que no había podido leer más que sana curiosidad en sus ojos._

— _No, señorita— respondió, incapaz de decir otra cosa._

 _Shirayuki clavó sus ojos verdes en él, esperando a que dijera algo más, genuinamente aguardando a que le contara lo que ella quería saber._

— _¿Por qué quiere saber?_

— _Porque, cuando estábamos en Tanbarun, prometiste que me contarías sobre ti, Obi— contestó con simpleza, con el libro que estaba leyendo, cerrado sobre su falda—. Y ésa suena como una gran historia._

 _El hombre exhaló largo, como ya le había oído hacer varias veces, cuando no tenía una respuesta astuta en la punta de la lengua, cuando se tomaba un tiempo para pensar lo siguiente que diría, como si fuese realmente importante._

— _Fue hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabe, señorita?— comenzó a contar, perdiendo su mirada en las nubes que pasaban como algodones desmenuzados por el cielo azul claro—. Yo era un niño que tuvo que crecer antes de tiempo..._

 _Shirayuki lo oyó hablar con esa voz grave y desenfadada, que a ella le parecía que guardaba un montón de emociones, que ocultaba tras su aparente desidia y holgazanería. Lo dejó hablar sin interrumpirlo, incluso cuando ya había dejado hace tiempo de hablar sobre su cicatriz y solo decía algunos comentarios graciosos sobre el príncipe Zen y Kiki y Mitsuhide, y alguna otra cosa sobre los festivales que se hacían en el pueblo y que irían juntos la próxima vez, tal y como hicieron antes de dejar Tanbarun._

 _Ella lo oyó hablar por el sólo gusto de oírlo hablar un poco de sí mismo, aunque luego cambiara de tema y comenzara a hablar del resto, porque su voz producía en ella un efecto tranquilizado, alivianando la tensión del peso que se acumulaba sobre sus hombros._

— _Pero es aún más divertido cuando se enfada, ¿sabe—?— pero se calló antes de terminar la idea y se detuvo en medio de un mohín, cuando, de pura casualidad, pone sus ojos dorados en ella y se da cuenta que dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el tronco del manzano._

 _La observó dormir, con el mentón en alto y las suaves hebras de cabello rojo siendo mecidas por la brisa que se filtraba por las ramas del árbol. La visión hizo que una sonrisa traicionera estirara la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la cara, en parte para ocultar el rubor que se cuajó en sus pómulos, y por otra, para frenar el impulso de tocarla._

 _Porque tenerla así, contra su voluntad, mientras dormía, cuando nadie más lo estaba viendo, lo hacía merecedor de que le cortaran las manos en el acto. Al menos, él sabía que lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces si descubría a alguien más poniéndole un solo dedo encima a la señorita._

 _Suspiró con fuerza antes de echarse nuevamente contra el tronco y cerrar los ojos._

 _Se daría el lujo de estar así sólo un rato más. Y bostezó._

Obi bostezó, incapaz de reprimir su aburrimiento, o más bien, no poniendo ni un poquito de su esfuerzo en ello. Por el contrario, parecía que sus intenciones fueran, en realidad, que el resto advirtiera lo mucho que él moreno quería desaparecer de ahí en ese mismo instante.

Mitsuhide lo miró de soslayo, no sabiendo exactamente cómo reaccionar, o si es que debía hacerlo, incluso. Se le veía genuinamente fastidiado, y eso le llamó poderosamente la atención, porque Obi, ese mono que daba vueltas por el palacio, solía tener buena disposición cuando se trataba de Zen. Ciertamente, pensó que la distancia que había tomado al ser designado como guardaespaldas de Shirayuki, acabaría por afectarle.

Esperaba verlo más entusiasmado.

Se dedicaba a seguirlo como una molesta sombra, jamás estando demasiado lejos de él, desde que Zen había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad para que viviera una vida honesta, luego de que el mayor intentara atentar contra él en uno de sus paseos por el pueblo.

No era como si Shirayuki fuese una mala compañía, tampoco. Por el contrario, era notable lo bien que se llevaban ellos dos y las buenas migas que habían hecho luego de su tiempo en Tanbarun. Era fácil encontrárselos un día cualquiera, charlando juntos, sentados a la sombra de algún árbol, o en el laboratorio, o por los pasillos.

Era como si esos dos chicos, tanto Zen como Shirayuki, fuesen sus personas favoritas en el mundo entero.

¿Entonces qué era lo que le molestaba tanto? Tenerlos a los dos juntos debiera ser una buena noticia.

Pero no parecía ser el caso.

No sabría precisar si era que Obi estaba de mal humor esa tarde o que era esa tarea en particular lo que le ponía de malas.

Lo oyó resoplar, esta vez, para luego re acomodarse en su sitio.

Volvió la vista al frente, verificando que Zen no hubiera salido de su campo visual y, efectivamente, encontrándolo a pocos metros de donde estaban sus guardaespaldas, sentado en una banca de mármol en medio de jardín, desde donde podía apreciarse toda la gama de colores de las flores que, en su conjunto, formaban un bonito y encantador panorama. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, él no se veía tan interesado en las flores como sí en la chica sentada a su lado.

Solo para efectos de probar su incipiente teoría, giró los ojos muy disimuladamente a su compañero, y se sorprendió al encontrarlo paveando, con un foco de atención que estaba lejos, muy lejos de allí; más allá, quizás, de las nubes algodonosas que pasaban por sobre sus cabezas.

Y Mitsuhide se preguntó genuinamente en qué estaría pensando el mono salvaje.

Porque, si bien Obi era, en opinión de Mitsuhide, demasiado _espontáneo_ para su propio gusto, y aunque aquello no era su ideal de caballero, sí debía reconocer que no podía poner objeciones a su trabajo. Quizás sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos, pero sí eran 100% efectivos; no importaba qué tan peligrosa o insignificante fuera la orden, él siempre la ejecutaba a la perfección.

Por eso, no podía menos que extrañarse por su falta de compromiso en esta ocasión, como si tuviera muchas cosas en la cabeza y se permitiera la licencia de pensar en ellas mientras Mitsuhide estuviera ahí para cubrirlo. En rigor, eso no era lo malo, tampoco le molestaba. Pero no era típico suyo, simplemente.

Sintió a Obi estirarse a su lado, en un intento por quitarse la pereza de encima, pero sin llegar a deshacerse del semblante desganado que había llevado desde que le fue encomendado hacer de chaperón esa tarde, en reemplazo de Kiki, quien había solicitado un permiso especial para salir.

Cansado de ese silencio incómodo, el más alto respiró profundo y se dirigió a su compañero:

—Obi, sé que probablemente me dirás que no es de mi incumbencia o simplemente te harás el tonto, pero ¿está todo en orden?

El aludido se fijó en él, casi con desinterés, con los brazos cruzados contra la nuca. Luego esbozó una mueca.

—Jo, maestro Mitsuhide, ¿qué forma de preguntar es esa?— observó, evitando el fondo del asunto.

—L-lo siento, pero...creo qué hay algo que te está molestando— insistió el otro, pese a que probablemente estuviera siendo grosero.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Me parece que no estás siendo el de siempre ahora mismo.

El otro pareció pensarlo un poco, soplando por la nariz y emitiendo un pequeño sonido similar a un resoplido flojo, como si aquél fuera un tema tedioso que habría preferido no tocar, y si era honesto consigo mismo, se sentía fastidiado y se halló no queriendo tener esa conversación con el maestro Mitsuhide, mucho menos en ese momento.

Miró fugazmente a la pareja a través del jardín. Shirayuki sonreía, complacida por la compañía.

Suspiró con fuerza.

—Tienes razón: no es asunto tuyo— puntualizó, cortante, bajando los brazos a sus lados.

Mitsuhide se detuvo en pleno andar para dedicarle una mirada un poco sorprendida al que, usualmente, trataba a todo el mundo con respetuosa simpatía. No se esperaba una reacción así de su parte.

—No me siento bien, me iré antes. Cuento contigo para cubrirme, maestro— y sin dar más explicaciones, saltó y se perdió en él ramaje del árbol bajo el que iban pasando, dejando al susodicho confuso y con la palabra en la boca.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía?

Se llevó una mano a la frente, intentando pensar con claridad, ordenar sus ideas, pero en una maniobra totalmente mala intencionada del destino o del azar, se vio interrumpido por la llegada de Zen y Shirayuki a través del césped.

—Oh, Zen, señorita Shirayuki— saludó el hombre como si nada—, ¿han disfrutado su paseo?

-Sí, por supuesto, ¿y Obi?— contestó Zen con otra pregunta, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Obi... él, uhm— titubeó, llevándose una mano a la nuca, nervioso—, dijo que no se sentía bien— ¿eso era lo que había dicho, no?

—¿Lo dices en serio? Entonces hay que revisarlo cuanto antes— se apresuró la chica—. Puede que sea algo grave.

—No creo que sea necesario preocuparse, señorita Shirayuki— comentó el mayor de los tres, pensativo—. De seguro solo necesita descansar y se ha ido a dormir la siesta.

—De cualquier modo, Shirayuki— intervino Zen, intentando distender el ambiente—, ¿por qué no entramos? Pronto caerá el fresco.

El grupo entró a las dependencias interiores del palacio. Ya tendría el tiempo de hablar con él más revoltoso de sus caballeros. Por lo pronto, lo mejor sería darle su espacio; sí él mismo se había relegado de esa forma tan abrupta, era porque necesitaba un momento a solas.

Pero ella no lo veía tan claro. Se detuvo a mitad del pasillo, llamando la atención de los sinos dos.

—Uh, iré al laboratorio; olvidé qué hay unas muestras que debo revisar— y con una leve reverencia, se apresuró a trotar por el pasillo en dirección a la farmacia, a vista y paciencia de los dos hombres.

* * *

Obi se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Estaba totalmente desganado y frustrado. Qué mal había estado en irse de allí y abandonar su puesto como si de verdad tuviera esa opción. Sabía perfectamente que no habría medidas disciplinarias, que el maestro Mitsuhide podría hacer el trabajo de ambos por sí solo, que el amo Zen lo dejaría pasar como si nada, y que Shirayuki probablemente ni notaría su ausencia. Pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Respiró con fuerza, sólo queriendo poder enterrar la cabeza en un agujero y sellarlo, pero tendría que conformarse con hacerlo en el colchón, allí donde figuraba en ese instante, que apenas podía sentir como suyo, debido a la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba realizando trabajos y a su capacidad para dormir en -literalmente- cualquier lugar. Esa habitación apenas era usada para dormir en ciertas ocasiones y cada vez que quería darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa.

Por un instante, extrañó ese sentido de pertenencia y deseó haber reparado antes en la falta de él. Su naturaleza, su instinto de conservación y de auto protección le había impedido por gran parte de su vida sentirse apegado a algo, y mucho menos a alguien, sabiendo que éstas se iban, desaparecían, traicionaban, porque lo único constante en el mundo es la inconstancia misma.

Y en su momento, lo había entendido a la perfección, entendiéndolo como lo más natural del mundo. Porque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, porque por más que supiera que todo aquello seguía siendo cierto hasta en el último de los aspectos, él sentía que quería creer que no necesariamente era así y que no haría daño aferrarse a algo, aunque fuera pequeño, y cultivar ese sentido perdido y olvidado de propiedad, de tenerlo como _suyo_ , aunque fuera para guardarlo en una caja y que, en momentos como ésos, en que se sentía no tenía _nada_ , poder contemplarlo, cual cofre del tesoro y pensar... _que realmente no estaba tan solo_ , que a pesar de que todo pudiese estar mal, él sí tenía algo que le ayudara a levantarse.

Un golpecito en la puerta llamó su atención, sacándolo sin delicadeza de la corriente vertiginosa de su conciencia. Giró la mirada hacia la ventana, advirtiendo la escasez de luz del exterior y preguntándose cómo rayos se había distraído tanto como para que le cayera la noche encima y él apenas se hubiera dado cuenta. Respiró profundamente desganado. Tomó entre sus manos la manilla de la puerta y preparó su mejor sonrisa para recibir a quien fuera que estuviera al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero no había nadie allí, así que su sonrisa se desarmó, y salvo por la manzana roja y brillante que había en el suelo, tampoco habría señales de que alguien

Hubiese estado allí. Se agachó para recogerla, más por no dejarla ahí que porque tuviese deseos de comerla -e ignoró deliberadamente el hecho de que le recordaba a alguien más-, y notó el trozo de papel debajo de ella.

Una sonrisa se coló por sus rasgos, traicionera, al reconocer la letra de Shirayuki, la misma que veía en anotaciones al margen de los libros e informes en el laboratorio; ovalada y solo un poco inclinada hacia la derecha, la tinta delineaba unas cuantas palabras dispuestas en dos o tres líneas cortas. Y estaban dirigidas a él.

" _Si necesitabas descansar, solo tenías que decirlo. Te veo mañana, luego de que hayas dormido y desayunado._

 _Pd. Cómela, está dulce."_

No llevaba firma, sólo un pequeño dibujo en una de las esquinas del papel, que claramente estaba arrancado de una de sus libretas de notas. Pero imposible para él no saber con certeza que era suya.

Se llevó con cierta parsimonia la fruta al rostro y sintió la textura fría y suave con la piel de sus labios, y su aroma dulzón con la punta de su nariz, llevándose el pecho y el alma de la frescura frutal y el recuerdo de su dueña. Un aroma agridulce, tranquilizador y abrumador por partes iguales, un aroma que lo hacía sentir en casa aún cuando no sintiera a ese lugar como tal. Un olor que le sacaba sonrisas furtivas.

Uno que no le pertenecía.

Se volvió a echar con pesadez sobre el colchón, esta vez, boca abajo.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Obi cerró sus ojos dorados y se durmió, con la terrible sensación de que aquello que había despertado ese instinto posesivo que había permanecido dormido todo ese tiempo, le era arrebatado lentamente por alguien más, y que él nada estaba haciendo para evitarlo.

.

* * *

 **Uff! Este capítulo fue muy difícil de escribir, sobre todo por el alubión de emociones que se suponía que debía transmitir y solo espero haber logrado. Realmente espero haberlo logrado.**

 **Vemos a un Obi que está teniendo conciencia de cuál es su realidad y eso no lo hace necesariamente más feliz. Yo uso un dicho muy bueno para este tipo de situaciones; "el golpe avisa y el golpe duele".**

 **Por favor, díganme qué les parece.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** _Akagami no Shirayuki hime_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Calma y tempestad

.

* * *

 _Todo hombre sabio le teme a tres cosas: la tormenta en el mar, una noche sin luna y a la ira de un hombre amable.- Patrick Rothfuss_

* * *

.

Ya nadie sabía qué hacía antes de la llegada de Shirayuki al Palacio, ni tampoco hace cuánto tiempo había sido eso, aunque a algunos eso les pareciera un punto difícil de precisar.

Y es que resultaba muy fácil acostumbrarse a su presencia; era una chica livianita y respetuosa, alegre, sonriente. Incluso Lord Haruka, quien se había opuesto férreamente a la llegada de la chica al Palacio desde el principio, alegando todos y cada uno de los argumentos habidos y por haber -que qué diría la gente, que ella era s9lo una chiquilla ordinaria, que los fondos no sobraban como para despilfarrarlos en causas de beneficencia sin sentido-, había dado su brazo a torcer respecto a ella y ahora podíase verlos teniendo una charla civilizada en medio de los pasillos cualquier día, como si nunca hubiese querido echarla con viento fresco por encontrarla _inadecuada_ para la reputación del príncipe.

No había sido sorpresa para nadie, tampoco, una vez que la vieron hacer buenas migas con el pequeño prodigio de la jefa de farmacéuticos. Ryuu era un chico de doce años pero que aparentaba tener menos, con una expresión parca en sus ojos tan azules como las aguasdemo profundas, a quien nadie quería acercarse, aún a riesgo de no recibir tratamiento médico alguno, por su carácter, aunque sereno, difícil de tratar y su expresión de permanente desinterés.

Garak la colocó de inmediato a disposición del niño para que éste le enseñara todo lo que debía saber sobre las yerba de Clarines antes de darle trabajo de laboratorio, dado el potencial que podía reconocer en ella. Sin embargo, no esperó que al cabo de pocas semanas, ambos ya estuvieren desmenuzando flores y moliendo semillas en el mortero para experimentar, y luego jugarle una pequeña broma con el fermento de aroma a modo de iniciación, le dio la bienvenida oficialmente al equipo de farmacéuticos de la Corte.

La jefa estaba satisfecha y se lo había hecho saber al Rey; su trabajo no era nada menos que impecable y lo realizaba con diligencia y dedicación. Además, había hecho maravillas con su huraño preadolescente, a quien debía obedecer como a un superior, pero al que tenía siguiéndola por todos lados como un polluelo a su mamá gallina.

Desde donde Mitsuhide era capaz de verlo, Shirayuki había significado un cambio para bien en todos ellos; desde que ella se había instalado en el Palacio, podía percibir en Ryuu una disposición diferente hacia las demás personas, mientras que en Obi, generalmente frívolo, tenía una nueva disposición para consigo mismo, como si hubiese encontrado algo que llamase su atención y lo distrajese por partes iguales. ¡Incluso Kiki parecía disfrutar tener una amiga con la que compartir otra cosa que no fueran los entrenamientos con la espada!

A Zen también parecía hacerle bien su presencia. No pudo, ni quiso, reprimir una risita al recordar cómo, hace poco menos de tres meses, Zen entraba como un vendaban a su propia oficina, en donde él esperaba a que terminara su reunión intempestiva con Su Majestad Izana, y de la cual el príncipe había salido airoso y confundido en busca de consejo.

— _Zen, estoy seguro que tu hermano no desplegaría todo este esfuerzo en traer a una chica que no fuera buena para ti, por muy linda que fuese._

— _Sí, supongo que tienes razón— había concordado él de cabello nevado, sin tener cómo contradecirlo._

— _Además, ¿no te da curiosidad?— volvió el ayudante al ataque, mientras hacía como que hacía otra cosa—, apostaría mi espada a que algo muy bueno saldrá de todo esto._

Y no se había equivocado, gracias al cielo.

Obi, ese mono salvaje con casi tanto recorrido y experiencia como un barco mercante, había ido a Tanbarun con el doble propósito encargado por su maestro; escoltar a la estudiante becada hasta Clarines, y conocer y juzgar como todo buen tribunal competente a la chica que venía con apercibimiento de ser un buen prospecto para el segundo príncipe. Con excelentes resultados, la verdad sea dicha; Obi había sido el indicado para el trabajo, y es que el hombre había visto y andado tanto, que no dudaba de su capacidad para juzgar a las personas.

Causaba gracia ver a ese par -o tercio, cuando a Shirayuki y Obi se incluía a Ryuu- andar de allá para acá, cargando papeles, informes, muestras para el laboratorio o sacos de tierra para el invernadero, charlando y riendo como si estuviesen en un paseo por el campo y no _trabajando_.

Aunque, Kiki estaba segura, Shirayuki disfrutaba del trabajo, y Obi con el solo hecho de acompañarlo.

Al final del día, Shirayuki era como un soplo de aire fresco. Uno con aroma a frutas y tierra de hojas, con toques de yerba buena.

Zen cerró los ojos al tiempo que levantaba la nariz en el aire, percibiendo el olor característico de su farmacéutica predilecta, aún a la distancia, por sobre el de la cena que se estaba sirviendo en ese mismo momento en el comedor.

—¡Miren quién viene allí, ya estaban tardando!— bromeó Zen al ver llegar al dúo por la puerta del comedor.

—Pero si son ustedes los que han llegado demasiado temprano: usualmente llegan tarde a cenar— respondió el de ojos dorados, agudo.

—Es que Zen se ha dado prisa en terminar, dijo que quería darles una sorpresa— contestó por él Mitsuhide, haciendo que el albino se colorara de la vergüenza por verse puesto en evidencia.

Todos rieron al mismo tiempo que los recién llegados tomaban asiento en dos de los tres espacios libres que quedaban en la mesa y llevaban sus platos con las piezas de carne y pan que había en medio.

—Obi, acércame un trozo de asado, ¿quieres?

—Yo te lo alcanzo, Zen.

—Maestro Mitsuhide, el amo me lo ha pedido a _mí_.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!— terció el príncipe, poniendo término ipso facto a la competencia infantil que se disponían a comenzar los sirvientes—. Lo tomaré yo mismo.

—Pe-pero— comenzaron ambos, y fueron silenciados con una sola mirada del de pelo plateado.

Ambos chicos rieron ante la escena mientras los dos hombres más altos sólo se miraron entre sí con cierta decepción, habiendo fallado en su -ridículo- intento por complacer a su amo, pero pasando por alto el casi nada despreciable detalle de que a él no le agradaba, de hecho, ser atendido en exceso, prefiriendo arreglárselas por sí mismo, sobre todo en cuestiones tan cotidianas como echarse al plató uno o dos cucharones de papas desde el otro extremo de la mesa. No obstante, las risas inundaron el lugar, dejando en el olvido el episodio, o no dándole más importancia que como una anécdota graciosa.

Una sirvienta dejó una jarra de vino en medio de la mesa sin servirles, ya que todas sus copas estabas aún casi llenas. La muchacha llegó y se fue sin apenas haber sido advertida por los comensales.

—He oído de la jefa Garak que está muy complacida con tus progresos— comentó el príncipe con una sonrisa.

—¿Es así? Felicitaciones, Shirayuki.

—N-No creo que sea de esa manera, pero gracias— respondió ella, ruborizada.

—Nada de eso, lo estás haciendo bien— le contradijo de nuevo el de ojos azules.

—Estoy poniendo mucho empeño en ello, ¡hay tantas cosas que aún no sé!

La conversación se desarrolló con total normalidad, mientras Obi se perdía en algún rincón de su mente. Solía pasarle cuando se trataba de Shirayuki. Era como si estuviera buscándola dentro de la parte posterior de su cabeza para unirla con la parte de ella de carne y hueso que están frente a él. Y en lo que mordisqueaba un trozo de costilla aliñado, se fijó en cómo ella hablaba y sonreía cada vez que alguien mencionaba sus progresos en el laboratorio. La felicidad y el orgullo se le escapaban por los poros. Notó también cómo se arrancaban algunos mechones rebeldes del recogido que se había hecho en el pelo con el adorno que él le había regalado con evento de su llegada al Palacio, para que éste, que comenzaba a crecerle nuevamente, no le molestara mientras trabajaba.

No pudo evitar preguntarse, como quién no quiere la cosa, qué se sentiría ser alguno de esos cabellos que se deslizaban por la piel de su cuello níveo y le besaban la nuca. Y se obligó a sí mismo a pensar que aquello no le gustaba -ni le asustaba- en lo más mínimo.

Salvo por el hecho de que sí lo hacía.

—¡Ah, pica, pica!— el quejido de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, sobresaltándolo un poco. La vio abanicándose la boca y llevarse, con prisa, la copa a los labios— ¡Obi!, ¿por qué no me dijiste que esa salsa era picante?

—Oh, lo siento, señorita— se disculpó el moreno, espabilando.

—Es que Obi tolera muy bien el picante— respondió por él Mitsuhide, sirviéndole a la estudiante un poco más de vino.

Hubo risas de nuevo, aunque Obi no perdió de vista a la señorita. Sabía, por esa jugarreta de la jefa de farmacéuticos con el fermento de Roka, que no toleraba del todo bien el alcohol, y no quería que fuera a enfermarse por beber demasiado vino solo para quitarse el picor de la lengua. Así que siguió mordisqueando el hueso de la costilla que hace rato se estaba comiendo con aire ausente, pero siempre tendiéndola a ella en el rabillo del ojo. Solo por si acaso.

Y por un rato, todo estuvo en orden, al punto de que el moreno llegó a despegar sus irises dorados de ella para ponerlos sobre Mitsuhide, quien relataba muy animadamente, para total mortificación de Zen, algo sobre cuando el recién había llegado al Palacio y el príncipe lo rechazaba por completo. Incluso, se permitió sonreír ante la gracia que le causaba la tragicómica relación entre el amo y el maestro Mitsuhide cuando apenas estaban conociéndose, desviando también un poco de su atención a la jarra de vino sobre la mesa y dándose cuenta, por pura casualidad, que su copa estaba más vacía que llena. La tomó por el asa para servirse, pero algo lo hizo detenerse en seco. Tal vez fue el particular editor que desprendía el líquido al ahitarlo, o el extraño color que adquirió el interior del recipiente de plata. Y palideció de pronto, cambiando su mirada ambarina de éste a la chica pelirroja que estaba a su costado izquierdo, y viendo con horror cómo ésta se llevaba la copa a los labios.

—¡Señorita!— se levantó de su silla, arrebatándole la copa de las manos con una exclamación estridente. Los otros le miraron, sorprendidos—, ¿cuánto vino has bebido?

—Obi, calma, no se emborrachará con solo un poco de...

—N-No es eso, el vino...

Y como si haber advertido en ello hubiese detonado una especie de reacción bioquímica en su cuerpo, Shirayuki comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, cayendo hacia un lado y siendo sostenida por Zen antes de que tocase el suelo. Le dirigió una mirada interrogante y exigente aún con la chica entre los brazos, buscando una explicación, pero tanto él como el resto ya sospechaban la respuesta.

—El vino está envenenado— lo que todos pensaban fue verbalizado por la voz calma y severa de la rubia, observando el interior de la jarra.

—¡Maldición!— vociferó Zen—. Avísenle a...

—A la orden— contestó el peliazul, sabiendo perfectamente que Garak ya se había retirado del comedor.

—¡Kiki!— pero la mujer ya iba de salida, anticipándose a la orden de Zen; tenía que informarle a Su Majestad de lo ocurrido—. Hay que llevarla al hospital— le indicó al único que quedaba ahí, levantándose con ella en andas—. Obi, por favor...— pero él parecía incapaz de reaccionar, con los ojos dorados abiertos de par en par y el cuerpo totalmente tieso— ¡Obi!

—Ah, sí— reaccionó por fin, volviendo a la realidad y mirando a hombre a quien servía—. Sí.

Y se fue. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer: iría y buscaría -No, _encontraría_ \- al responsable y lo haría _pagar_ por su atrevimiento. Y no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Algo se había encendido en su interior que ya no tenía vuelta atrás. Un instinto, un ardor que nacía desde su estómago y fulguraba y bombeaba adrenalina y rabia cual volcán en erupción. Una frialdad -¿o quemazón?- asesina que creía ya abandonada y perdida, pero que había despertado sin remedio.

Quien fuera que fuese el culpable, no debía de estar lejos, pero de seguro ya estaría alertado de que su fechoría ya estaba en grado de ejecución, por el alboroto que se había armado en el comedor. No era capaz de recordar el rostro de la chica que les había acercado el jarrón -¿o había sido una señora mayor? No, definitivamente fue una chica-, pero dudaba, de todos modos, que ella tuviera realmente algo que ver; hubiera sido muy fácil de rastrear. No, lo más probable era que hubiese sido engañada o presionada para dejarles el veneno cerca, porque de lo contrario, sería demasiado fácil dar con el culpable; sólo bastaría interrogar a la chica. Pero no, no era el caso. Tenía que ser alguien más, alguien que tuviera acceso a la comida y la bebida que llegaban a manos de las meseras, aunque tampoco creía que los cocineros estuviesen involucrados.

Alguien más, pero quién, ¿quién?

Por otro lado, también le llamaba la atención el hecho de que alguien quisiera envenenar a Shirayuki, es decir, la señorita estaba en una posición envidiable respecto a cualquier otra chica o herbolario del reino que estuviera interesada, ya sea en el príncipe o en el puesto en la Corte, pero de una u otra forma, le sonaba extraño. Ella seguía siendo, después de todo, una chica ordinaria, completamente inofensiva. La posibilidad de que en verdad Zen fuese el objetivo original del atentado y que la señorita no fuese más que una víctima circunstancia, cobraba fuerza.

Siguió recorriendo las inmediaciones del castillo, dispuesto a ampliar su radio de búsqueda de no tener resultados _luego_. Pero algo le decía que no tardaría en dar con su objetivo. Los rezagaos de su pasado insurrecto le llevó a uno de los jardines con poca iluminación que estaba rodeado de cercas hechas con arbustos y rosales, y que, sí fuera _él_ quien estuviera huyendo como culpable de la escena del crimen -como en alguna ocasión sucedió-, sería _ese_ el lugar por donde iría.

Fue ahí, precisamente, donde lo encontró —y Obi no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de orgullo y vergüenza en la parte de atrás de su cabeza por este hecho- corriendo entre los rosales, esperando que éstos y la penumbra fuesen suficientes para esconderlo. Sin embargo, nada iba a ser capaz de salvarlo de la furia mal contenida de un antiguo mercenario con ansias de resolver una afrenta _personal_. Obi lo sorprendió agazapado detrás de una de las matas y de una sola patada en el pecho lo echó hacia atrás. El pobre diablo lo miró aterrorizado desde el suelo como estaba, sabiendo perfectamente en un instante cuál sería su suerte si ese hombre concretaba las acciones que su semblante decía a gritos que quería-y, no le cabía duda alguna, _era capaz_ \- hacer con él.

—Y-Yo juro que no...— intentó justificarse el criminal, presa del pánico.

—Quién te dio órdenes— le exigió el caballero, levantándolo del suelo con solo haberlo tomado del cuello de la camisa— ¡para quién trabajas!

Era curioso cómo aquellas preguntas eran absolutas exigencias cuando salían de sus labios, blancos por la presión ejercida contra ellos. Sus ojos, usualmente apacibles y carismáticos, reflejaban una bestia sedienta de sangre que luchaba por salir, pero que sólo en virtud de la información que buscaba y que aún no tenía, no daba rienda suelta a sus instintos más brutales y oscuros.

Por una ínfima fracción de segundo, el desgraciado pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Pero esa fracción acabó antes de poder disfrutarla realmente, porque inmediatamente después, cuál cobra que deja exhalar a su presa antes de asfixiarla, recibió un golpe en la boca del estómago cuando menos se lo esperó, y le arrebató el aire que acababa de inspirar.

Entonces llegó a temer realmente, y con justa causa, que sería su fin. ¡Maldito fuera el momento en que aceptó esa coima!

Para su sorpresa, fue arrojado como un vil sacó de escombros a una especie de mazmorra -si es que a ese almacén podía llamársele así, que dudaba-, en vez de ser apaleado por ese hombre hasta que se le ocurriera soltar la verdad. Bien, eso le daría tiempo para pensar en algo antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Craso error.

* * *

Cuando Obi llegó a la habitación dispuesta como enfermería junto al laboratorio, se encontró con que Shirayuki ya había sido llevada a su propia habitación y que allá, la jefa Garak le estaba suministrando el antídoto que contrarrestaba el veneno.

El ambiente era tenso en el cuarto de la pelirroja, jamás lo había visto así. Garak inyectaba una sustancia de color poco agradable en el brazo de la enferma, mientras que Ryuu acomodaba un paño húmedo sobre su frente. Reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral, roto únicamente por el segundero del reloj que colgaba sobre la pared y la respiración débil e irregular de Shirayuki.

—La buena noticia es que estamos a tiempo, no ha pasado mucho rato desde que la ingirió— comentó la rubia, levantándose y encarando a Su Alteza, que miraba todo con especial atención—, lo malo es que no estoy realmente segura de cuánto bebió; el que haya estado mezclado con el alcohol tampoco ayuda, ya que es vaso dilatador y hace que la irrigación sanguínea aumente y... en fin, tuve que apostar por una dosis más severa.

—¿Qué significa eso?— preguntó Obi. Se sentía un completo ignorante, y eso le asustaba. Se sentía frustrado, molesto, impotente, temeroso, y podía apostar a que Zen estaba igual. O incluso peor, por cómo le veía mirarla.

—Que el efecto del veneno claudicará, pero que su sistema inmune pagará los platos rotos. Hará fiebre. Hay que cuidar que no le suba demasiado la temperatura, pero no hay otra opción, así es cómo reacciona el cuerpo cuando un agente extraño le invade.

Obi oyó claramente cómo Zen intentó reprimir un gemido que representaba una perfecta amalgama entre angustia y alivio, ambas realmente imposibles de contener. Él lo sabía: tenía el pecho henchido de ellas dos en ese mismísimo largo e interminable segundo, al punto de hacerlo querer vomitar, por el efecto que la adrenalina dejando su cuerpo le estaba provocando.

Garak salió de la habitación, invitando al niño a ir con ella, porque ya era demasiado noche como para que anduviera dando vueltas y había mucho trabajo que hacer al día siguiente, considerando que Shirayuki no podría hacerlo ella. Pasaron horas -¿o quizás fueron sólo minutos?- en que Obi y Zen permanecieron callados, velando el sueño de la estudiante que había sido víctima de un atentado que no estaba destinado a ella, en primer lugar.

El de ojos azules, sentado sobre el diván, rompió el silencio con voz ronca:

—El veneno era para mí— el otro no dijo nada, él también lo sabía bien—. Ella está viva por causa tuya, Obi. Gracias.

—No diga eso— murmuró el aludido, apretando los puños. No tuvo el valor de mirarla en todo el rato que llevaba ahí, manteniéndose apartado, apoyado sobre el marco del ventanal, cruzado de brazos y rumiando su amargura.

—Lo digo en serio— insistió su amo, viéndolo con una expresión dolida y avergonzada—, ¿cómo pude no darme cuenta? En cambio tú...

—¡Que no hice nada, con un demonio!— alzó la voz, pero la bajó de inmediato—. Si yo _realmente_ hubiera estado haciendo mi trabajo como se debe, ella no estaría ahora en este estado. Maldición— golpeó el marco con el puño—, fue sólo un segundo... y sucede esto.

El silencio reinó entre ellos.

—Aún así está viva. Y es gracias a ti.

—Lo siento, amo, pero no puedo aceptar eso— sentenció, y habiendo dicho eso, abrió la ventana y saltó del balcón, perdiéndose en la densidad de la noche.

.

* * *

 **Y bueno, este capítulo fue muy emocionante y a la vez difícil de escribir: quería que todas las emociones que iban sintiendo los pesonajes fueran a corde a la secuencia de los hechos narrados y que a la vez fueran creibles. El resultado final me gustó mucho, a ver qué dicen ustedes.**

 **Espero realmente tener más tiempo para vanzar y actualizar: la escuela terminó (sí, egresé: incleíble, pero cierto).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** _Akagami No Shirayuki hime_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Hurto* involuntario

.

* * *

Un beso legal nunca vale tanto como un beso robado.- Guy de Maupassant

* * *

.

La noche se convirtió fácilmente en día para Zen, sentado junto a la cabecera de Shirayuki, y fue precisamente el toque de campana para que Mitsuhide, con una sola mirada, le hiciera salir para que cumpliera con sus obligaciones, dormir una buena siesta y desayunar, inclusive.

Nunca sabría qué era lo que tenía la mirada de Mitsuhide que le hacía claudicar tan fácilmente, cuando siempre parecía tan poco firme frente a Zen.

—No estará sola, Zen— la mano de Kiki se posó sobre su hombro, acompañada de la voz suave y casi maternal que le hacía poner de vez en cuando—, te lo prometo.

En momentos como ésos, Kiki y Mitsuhide parecían intercambiar sus roles; él se ponía firme y ella se suavizaba, como si sus personalidades de siempre no fueran las indicadas para sostener a Zen cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles. Como si uno fuera el complemento del otro.

Una vez que se sentó en su escritorio, luego de comer algo, pero sin muchos deseos de dormir, tomó uno de los papeles que se amontonaban en grandes pilas de trabajo sin terminar, pero que parecía haber sido colocado ahí solo recientemente. Pasó los ojos azules por sobre el documento, más por curiosidad que por verdaderas ganas de trabajar. Era una circular informativa en la que se disponía que Su Majestad, el Rey, había sido puesto en conocimiento del atentado de la noche anterior, y que llevaría el caso personalmente, no sólo porque la víctima era invitada suya, sino que el hecho de ser Su Alteza el supuesto objetivo original, le impedía a éste tomar el caso con verdadera imparcialidad.

Más abajo, el documento requería su firma, no porque estuviera pidiendo autorización, sino porque era menester que se diera cuenta de su emplazamiento conforme*.

En el fondo, lo agradecía. No se sentía en condiciones de tomar esa responsabilidad bajo su mando.

La noche anterior había sido muy ajetreada y complicada, llena de cosas que hacer. De cualquier modo, pensó, no era una excusa para no hacer su trabajo. Cuando Shirayuki despertara, no le agradaría nada que se hubiera dedicado a capear sus deberes, y así al menos estaría menos ocupado para pasar tiempo con ella cuando se recompusiera.

 _Manos a la obra._

Sus dos guardaespaldas más antiguos lo vieron desde distintos lugares de la oficina e intercambiaron entre ellos una mirada satisfecha antes de ponerse a hacer cada uno lo suyo. Zen estaría bien.

Del que no estaban tan seguros era sobre Obi.

El príncipe les había comentado someramente sobre su pequeña discusión de la noche anterior y cómo él había huido por el ventanal de la habitación de Shirayuki, con lo que se le antojó, una inusitada facilidad, lo que le hizo preguntarse no sólo con cuánta frecuencia el otrora delincuente habría ido y venido haciendo lo mismo, sino que cuánto le habría afectado en realidad toda aquella situación. Y esa pregunta llevaba, necesariamente, a qué tan buena o cuán intensa sería su relación como para que le afectara de esa manera y ninguno se hubiese dado cuenta de eso.

No era la primera vez que Obi reaccionaba erráticamente -Porque esa era la regla general-, pero cuando se trataba de la pelirroja, no era menos cierto que, dentro de toda su rareza, Obi actuaba extraño.

Mitsuhide no pudo evitar recordar el episodio en que lo dejó a él solo vigilando el paseo del príncipe con la señorita. Aunque se lo había reservado para él mismo, ahora veía cierta conexión en los hechos. Se preguntó si debería comentarle a Kiki sobre eso.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto ahora?— le preguntó Kiki, más seria que molesta.

—No le había dado tanta importancia— respondió con simpleza, interpretando para bien la curiosidad de la rubia—. Tú sabes lo raro que es a veces.

—Cierto.

Y tenía razón. Pero con eso, no le estaba dando nada por zanjado.

Obi deambulaba como alma en pena por los alrededores. Zen le había dado el día libre, atento a la gravedad con que se había tomado los hechos de la noche pasada, con el afán de que descansara. Pero eso casi había logrado el efecto contrario; no tener a Shirayuki andando de allá para acá le habría dejado si la ocupación que tomaba todo su tiempo desde hace poco más de un mes y medio, y como su orgullo herido le impedía pasar a ver a la señorita, solo le quedaba recostarse sobre la rama de algún árbol con aire ausente a ver -sin prestarle atención en lo absoluto, la verdad sea dicha- cómo pasaban las nubes por sobre su cabeza.

Era realmente preocupante ver cómo el mono-mascota del Palacio, que usualmente estaba repleto de energía sin consumir, de pronto estaba laxo y sin ánimos de nada.

Zen llegó a preocuparse de que fuera un efecto secundario del veneno, así que le sugirió que fuera a hacerse un chequeo a la farmacia. Pero el caballero, lejos de negarse con una sonrisa traviesa, como habría esperado de su parte, solo emitió un so índigo ausente.

—Si es lo que quieres, amo— y tras eso, se marchó con la mano puesta sobre el hombro contrario.

Zen lo había visto marcharse sólo para verlo poco rato después, sentado sobre un árbol.

El príncipe suspiró con cansancio. Las cosas estaban difíciles; no sólo tenía que mantener su propia moral en alto, sino que también la de Obi, al parecer. Pero la vida, en general, no era fácil, ¿o sí?

Sintió la brisa sobre su rostro cuando salió a estirar las piernas.

—Buenas tardes, Su Alteza— la voz del pequeño Ryuu le saludó a un lado, estaba llevando un recipiente con unos cuantos frascos en él.

—Ah, Ryuu— le dedicó una sonrisa de cortesía, dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, antes de darse cuenta de un detalle no menos importante.

Ryuu estaba a cargo de vigilar el estado de Shirayuki. Y a juzgar por su carga y la dirección que llevaba, iba para allá en ese mismo segundo. La idea de preguntarle si podía acompañarlo se coló rápidamente en su cabeza.

—Ryuu, tú— comenzó el príncipe, ruborizándose un poco en el proceso— ¿vas a donde Shirayuki?

—Así es— el niño le miró con curiosidad—, ¿necesita algo?

—¡Herm... no, yo solo...!

—¿...Quiere saber cómo se encuentra?— le sugirió igualmente inocente. El hombre asintió—. Bueno, no ha despertado aún, pero su fiebre tampoco es muy alta...

—¿Fiebre?

—Sí— asintió con la cabeza—, es efecto secundario del antídoto; sus defensas bajan y...— sí, había oído la explicación que la jefa de farmacéuticos les dio anoche, la recordaba, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Ryuu seguía explicando entre murmullos los efectos colaterales del exceso de antídoto en el organismo de una chica de la contextura de Shirayuki y cómo le sorprendía que su fiebre no fuera más alta -No es que eso le molestara-... y Zen lo único que podía pensar era en lo mucho que se sorprendía de estar entendiendo todo eso a pesar de no estar prestándole verdadera atención.

—¿Será que acaso quiere acompañarme a verla usted mismo?— cayó en la cuenta del niño, pegando un respingo de pronto. Abrió los ojos en dirección al príncipe, quien lo miraba, a su vez, con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Puedo?— quiso asegurarse é, esperanzado y avanzando un poco hacia el prodigio con el que pocas veces antes había conversado _tan_ largo y tendido.

¿Habría sido que Ryuu creció de pronto? Algo le decía que no era ése el caso. Había oído hablar a Obi sobre lo buen chico que era el prodigio que Garack tenía trabajando en el laboratorio, pero solo una vez que Shirayuki había puesto un pie ahí. Antes de eso, solo se limitaba a intercambiar un saludo cordial con la cabeza las poquísimas veces que lo veía fuera de su oficina.

El niño frente a él asintió en su dirección con una mezcla extraña entre seriedad y conformidad en el rostro. Zen pudo advertir que era una sonrisa por la suavidad de su entrecejo y cómo las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban levemente hacia arriba. Le sonrió de vuelta como única respuesta.

Shirayuki era como una muñeca de loza ahí, tan blanca y perfecta, sobre la cama, en comparación a su habitual eterno deambular. Le costaba un poco imaginar que la misma chica que estaba siempre en constante movimiento, jamás satisfecha hasta las últimas consecuencias, la que parecía inmune a, cansancio o el sueño, ahora figurará tan quieta e imperturbable entre las sábanas de su propia cama en calidad de enferma.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, producto de la fiebre que, tal y como aseguraba Ryuu, era normal e inofensiva, cuando se tenía controlada.

Se veía hermosa.

El pensamiento le revolvió el estómago y se sintió como una basura por pensar así en un momento como ése.

Ya llevaban allí un buen rato y la tarde comenzaba a teñir la habitación de la pelirroja con tonos anaranjados y violetas, por la luz del ocaso que se filtraba a través de la ventana entreabierta y de los visillos que se mecían con él rezado de la brisa vespertina, inundándolo todo con un aire etéreo, como si tuvieran un pedacito de cielo en el palacio.

Tampoco le sorprendería que, de ser así, éste estaría en la habitación de Shirayuki.

Estaba sentado a un lado, un poco más atrás, sobre un diván que Shirayuki parecía no usar en lo absoluto, cuidándose de no molestar al niño, quien cambiaba el paño húmedo sobre su frente y revisaba el resto de sus signos vitales; ya había sido muy amable con él al permitirle visitarla, lo que menos quería era ser una molestia.

—Su Alteza— le interrumpió éste, el hilo de sus pensamientos—, tengo que ir por más agua fresca y revisar los resultados de los exámenes de sangre de Shirayuki, ¿podría usted estar pendiente de ella mientras no estoy?

—¡Por- Por supuesto!— se levantó del diván, enérgico, para tomar su lugar en el asiento junto a su cabecera.

—De acuerdo, la dejo a su cuidado— y con una pequeña reverencia, el joven farmacéutico salió del cuarto de su compañera al que había entrado sin inmutarse.

Y ahí se quedó. Sólo en la habitación de Shirayuki, sin más compañía que ella misma en estado de inconsciencia.

Miró al rededor con calculada precisión, incapaz de relajarse del todo y advirtió lo poco personalizada que tenía su recámara. De alguna forma, le extrañó un poco; era una chica, después de todo, y encontraba natural que quisiera apoderarse un poco del espacio que le habían otorgado. Pero ella pasaba todo su tiempo en la farmacia o en los jardines y sólo la veía marchar a su cuarto cuando era hora de dormir.

Se preguntó si en Tanbarun las cosas eran así también. De seguro Obi sabría la respuesta si le preguntaba...

Se detuvo ante el pensamiento. _Obi entrando a la habitación de Shirayuki_ ; del mismo modo en que Ryuu lo había hecho, e incluso Kiki, durante esa mañana. _Todos menos él_ , que por el contrario, era su segunda vez allí, si contaba la noche anterior, claro.

Y ahí estaban ellos, solos en el dormitorio, mientras ella estaba allí, luciendo tan bella y endemoniadamente indefensa. Se sonrojó violentamente ante su pecaminosa idea. _¡Pero qué rayos estaba pensando!_ Se reprendió. Pero el problema aún estaba ahí; Shirayuki seguía recostada en su cama, inocente, y él aún la miraba, hambriento de probar sus labios, sabiendo que estaba mal, como si fuera alguna especie de gato al que han dejado custodiando la carnicería.

Por un instante, se arrepintió totalmente de estar ahí, de haberle pedido a Ryuu que lo dejase acompañarlo y de aceptar quedarse con ella mientras el otro iba y volvía. ¿Por cuánto tiempo se había ido? De seguro ya estaba por volver y acabaría pronto su placentero suplicio... y ese pensamiento -o cualquier otro similar- fue expulsado velozmente de su cabeza en el instante en que se descubrió a sí mismo inclinándose sobre el rostro durmiente y hermoso de la pelirroja -sin siquiera preguntarse cómo diablos había llegado hasta ahí sin advertirlo- y posando sus labios sobre los de ella.

Se separó de ella sólo un segundo después -¿o habrán sido unos cuantos?- con los ojos abiertos, dañados cuenta de lo ocurrido. Los labios le hormigueaban, como si el contacto con ella le hubiese provocado una reacción alérgica, y aquello, se dijo, no habría sido más que un puro castigo divino que estaba dispuesto a recibir cada vez.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, colorado, mientras miraba a la chica aún sobre la cama, como si esperara una reacción. Pasó lo que a Zen se le antojó como un largo segundo antes de, como por arte de magia, sus párpados comenzaran a temblar, al mismo tiempo que la manilla de la puerta se tornaba. El príncipe se levantó de golpe y miró hacia uno y otro lado, sin saber cuál de los dos asuntos era más urgente de atender y decidiéndose al fin por tomar el trapo húmedo que yacía olvidado sobre la mesita de velador y pasarlo con cuidado por sus sienes, en un intento desesperado por aliviar el peso que se seguro le estaba impidiendo abrir sus hermosisimos ojos verdes de una buena vez.

—Ryuu— le dijo, cuando él niño abrió la puerta con las manos cargadas, para llamar su atención.

El chico alzó la mirada y abrió grandes los ojos azules al ver al príncipe frente a él, encorvado sobre la cama y enviándole una mirada significativa que el menor no tardó ni Dos milésimas de segundo en interpretar. Se apresuró en llegar a su lado, dejando las cosas sobre un mueble cercano, para acercarse a revisar a la muchacha que trabajaba codo a codo con él en la farmacia. Tomó su muñeca para comprobar su pulso, al tiempo que tocaba su frente para la temperatura. Su cara tenía un saludable color rosa y su temperatura se había estabilizado.

Casi al mismo tiempo, mientras ambos chicos la miraban aguantando la respiración, el objeto de sus preocupaciones abrió lenta, muy lentamente los ojos, ofreciéndotelos al mundo, y lo primero que vio fue la silueta de Dos cabezas monocromáticas sobre ella, las que luego de un par de parpadeos más y cuando su visión se hizo más nítida, logró reconocer cómo la de Zen y Ryuu, quienes la miraban con una expresión tensa en el rostro.

—Uh, qué...

—¡Iré a buscar a la jefa, no tardo!

El aviso y posterior huida del niño cortó el débil intento de Shirayuki por ponerse al día con el mundo real. Vio, con dificultad, partir a su colega, mientras que el otro se quedaba a su lado en un silencio casi preocupante. La chica miró en su dirección al advertir su expresión compungida.

—Zen...

Pero sus intentos por hablar fueron nuevamente interrumpidos cuando el susodicho se abalanzó sobre ella y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Ella se paralizó por la compañía, sintiendo el calor del cuero ajeno como un estímulo distinto, agradable y reconfortante, pero no suyo, al fin y al cabo. Sintió la respiración de Zen contra su cuello, contra su almohada y poco después, un suspiro. Dentro de todos su estupor y somnolencia, ella pudo reconocer ese acto como de un niño un pedía consuelo a gritos, por lo que, inconscientemente, le llevó una mano a la espalda, como una madre que acoge a un niño en su regazo, cálida, suave, contenedora.

Casi inmediatamente, el príncipe se separó de ella y la miró con sus intensos ojos azules de ensueño y ella tuvo que obligarse a respirar con normalidad ante su escrutinio.

—Me alegro tanto de que estés bien, Shirayuki— le dijo él, el alivio inundó su voz, quebrándosela—, me alegro tanto.

Ella sonrió. Casi por reflejo.

—Lo siento.

Todo lo que vino después fue un torbellino de voces, sucesos y emociones complicadas. Su dormitorio estaba lleno de gente preocupada por su salud, pero ella poco podía entender todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. La jefa de farmacéuticos le había revisado los signos vitales y en ese instante figuraba haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se sentía, si estaba mareada o su estado de ánimo, a lo que ella respondía con palabras cortas y sonrisas ausentes.

A todo a lo que podía prestar atención era al público no profesional que estaba ahí esa noche, o más bien, a la parte que no estaba.

—¿Sientes hambre o sed?— la voz desenfadada y profesional por partes iguales de su jefa le llamó la atención de golpe.

—¿Ah? No realmente... o quizás sí, quizás un poco se agua estaría bien— balbuceó ella con suavidad, aún encontrando su voz luego de casi veinticuatro horas sin usarla.

Todos estaban ahí; Zen, Kiki, Mitsuhide, Ryuu... Obi era el único que no estaba allí, y ella se preguntó inevitablemente si acaso él no estaría feliz con su recuperación.

Bajó el rostro ante el amargo pensamiento.

 _Rayos, tenía tanta sed, le dolía la garganta_.

Por su lado, Garack sonrió, satisfecha.

—Debes estar agotada— resolvió ante su aparente decaimiento—, es normal, después de todo, tu organismo ha estado librando una ardua lucha open contra de agentes patógenos severos. Todo lo demás está en orden, incluso es normal que te sientas sedienta— observó la mujer, risueña—. Te dejaré un jarrón con agua, ¿está bien?

Ella asintió de forma ausente, como si hubiese entendido sólo la mitad de lo que oyó, suponiendo que realmente oyó la explicación.

—Descansa esta noche, mañana veremos cómo amaneces— fue lo último que oyó—. ¡Y ustedes!— llamó la atención de los otros, que estaban allí más de acompañamiento que ayudando verdaderamente—: es hora de irse, la paciente debe descansar— se colocó las manos en las caderas—, ¡vamos, qué esperan!

Y haciendo gestos con las manos, los correteó a todos de la recámara. El príncipe y sus guardaespaldas se vieron obligados a salir uno a uno, incluyendo al pequeño Ryuu, quien una vez que la jefa hubo tomado el mando, se convirtió en un espectador más.

La mujer los vio salir con una sonrisa suficiente en el rostro, luego se volteó hacia su subalterna, quien aún estaba recostado sobre la cabecera de la cama con una expresión ida en sus facciones. La instó a acostarse y la arropó como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que no puede hacerlo lo por sí misma.

Solo una vez que hubo salido de la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, Garack se apoyó en ella y suspiró con cansancio.

-¿Cómo está ella?— una voz grave y tímida le habló a un lado.

—Sana, pero triste. Se dio cuenta de que no estabas, ¿sabes?— le respondió la mujer, con la espalda aún apoyada en la puerta. Levantó el rostro y lo miró— Obi, debiste haber entrado a verla.

El hombre arrugó el gesto ante su comentario y apartó la vista de la encargada de la farmacia de la Corte, como si le hubiese insultado gravemente y no pudiera decirle nada al respecto.

—¿Cómo podría haberlo hecho? No puedo verme ni al espejo, mucho menos podría verla a ella.

—¿Y no has pensado qué es lo que ella quiere? Estoy segura de que esperaba verte ahí.

—No puedo creer que eso sea así.

—Nadie te está preguntando qué es lo que tú crees, guapo— le respondió la mayor, despegando su espalda de la puerta del dormitorio de su aprendiz, para pasar al caballero y seguir de largo por el corredor que dirigía a la farmacia, dejándolo solo como a un gato en la oscuridad.

.

* * *

*El hurto es la apropiación indebida de un bien ajeno, pero, a diferencia del robo, es sin violencia.

 **Uff! Ha sido difícil, este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, lo tuve que borrar unas mil vecs antes de convencierme. Y eso que debiera estar estudiando para el grado.**


End file.
